SWORD ART ONLINE: Another Story
by GaboA7X
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Kirito y Asuna no fuesen los protagonistas? O ¿si Kayaba Akihiko no hubiese sido el antagonista? Todas esas respuestas quedan resueltas en la historia de 3 chicos que se adentran en este juego, en donde tienen que superar pruebas y miedos para sobrevivir, y en donde encuentran... ¿El amor? OCs
1. Prologo

**Prólogo:**

* * *

><p>Hola, mi nombre es Aizawa Takuto, tengo 14 años, hace un mes que estoy atrapado en un juego llamado Sword Art Online, es un simple VMMORPG, o bueno eso era hasta que se convirtió en una trampa mortal para mas de dos millones de jugadores... Proseguiré a contarles el comienzo de mi historia aquí...<p>

7 de Abril, año 2020, 6:00 AM 

Me despierto, preparado para otro día aburrido en la escuela... Me alisto, tomo mi desayuno y me despido de mi madre para salir a la escuela, era un día normal, pero sentía que se me olvidaba algo... De golpe ya estaba en la escuela... 

—¿Listo para hoy? —Me dijo alguien detrás de mi 

—¿Listo para que? —Pregunté yo al voltearme a ver a la persona que me hablaba 

—De verdad eres despistado... Hoy es el día de lanzamiento global de servers de SAO —Hablaba un chico, de apariencia robusta, alto, cabello negro corto, blanco de piel y con lentes 

—Cierto! —dije sorprendido —como pude olvidarlo? —Dije en tono irónico mientras me agarraba el cabello 

—Es raro que recuerdes algo...— dijo también en tono irónico— oye, y Marshall-kun? 

—De seguro debe estar comiendo pollo y sandias... Después de todo es negro— Dije en tono irónico  
>De repente un chico, también alto, delgado, de piel morena un poco mas oscura, cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, también vistiendo lentes, venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros —Hablando del rey de Roma... ¿O del pollo de KFC?— Dije en tono de broma mientras mi amigo llegaba <p>

—¿Llegue a tiempo?— Dijo muy cansado, pareciese que hubiera corrido un maratón 

—Eso parece... ¿Estas listo para SAO?— Preguntó mi otro amigo 

—Claro que si, llevo 2 semanas preparado... 

De repente la campana suena, eso significa: otro día de clases aburrido... Los tres entramos a clases, aburridas como siempre... 

Llegaron las 10:00 AM, eso significa el receso... 

"Al menos ya falta menos tiempo para jugar...", pensé algo obstinado  
>salí al patio de mi escuela a comer y charlar con mis amigos, nos sentamos en unas bancas a comer, mientras Marshall y Hayato hablaban de como seria SAO, yo simplemente me puse a escuchar música con mi teléfono y audífonos, la verdad es que estaba ya harto de tanta ansiedad sobre SAO, yo lo tomaba como algo de que me alejara de mi rutina, de que me distrajera del mundo real por un rato... <p>

Mientras yo seguía hundido en mis pensamientos mezclados a la música, el receso acabo, mis amigos tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que no me avisaron que sonó el timbre, tampoco yo me di cuenta de nada por el alto volumen de la música y mi concentración en mis pensamientos... 

—Aizawa Takuto-kun! —Fue lo que escuche, mientras alguien me quitaba los audífonos 

—¿Eh? Usted no tiene poder sobre mi en el receso, Ichigawa-sensei...—Dije extrañado por el grito del profesor 

—¡El receso culmino hace 30 minutos! ¡Usted debería estar en mi clase! —Dijo casi rojo de ira mi profesor, que era un tipo de 40-50 años, con cabeza calva, blanco, no tan alto y vestido con una camisa a rayas, unos pantalones que parecían de los 80's y una corbata 

—¿Eh? Y ¿por que demonios Hayato-kun y Marshall-kun no me avisaron? —Dijo sorprendido y molesto ante la acción de sus compañeros 

—No me interesa, así que queda detenido después de clases —Dijo enfadado  
>Castigado... Hasta las 4:00 PM no me podría ir a mi casa, cada minuto que pasaba parecía una eternidad, ni la música podía hacer que el tiempo se fuera volando <p>

"¿Cuando acabara esta cosa", pensaba inquietado 

—Bueno, Aizawa-kun, puede retirarse, procure no meterse en mas problemas —Dijo parándose de su escritorio para irse 

—No se preocupe, solo me distraje por unos segundos, y llámeme Takuto-kun —Le dije para "ganarme su confianza" 

El profesor se fue, y yo seguí sus pasos, corrí a mi casa, cuando llegue tire mi mochila en el piso, subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto, conecte el NerveGear, paso seguido me lo coloque... 

—¡Link Start! —Grite para que mi NerveGear se pusiera a funcionar, al igual que lo haga SAO 

—Bienvenido a Sword Art Online —Me dijo una voz parecida a la de una mujer biónica —Seleccione su raza de personaje 

La seleccione, elegí una parecida a mi en lo físico, cabello negro y mediano, blanco, delgado... Solo que el personaje se veía como un adulto mientras yo era un adolescente... Cuando lo elegí, aparecí en una planicie, totalmente solitario... 

—Bienvenido a Aincrad —dijo la misma voz de hace unos segundos 

"Ya me esta cansando esta voz...", pensé, algo fastidiado 

—¡A un lado! —Escuche en mi retaguardia 

En un segundo me di cuenta de que alguien me había caído encima 

—¿Quién demonios eres? —Le dije algo dolorido, mientras me levantaba del suelo 

—Espera, esa voz... —Dijo el chico, de tez blanca y cabello negro, ojos azules y una armadura metálica

—¿Takuto-kun? —Dijo extrañado 

—¿Hayato-kun? —le Dije también extrañado 

—¡Oh! Eres tu, Marshall y yo te hemos estado buscando —Dijo mientras recién se levantaba del suelo 

—¡Hayato-kun! —Dijo llegando otro tipo de tez blanca, esta vez con el cabello azulado, y sus ojos eran púrpuras, traía puesta una armadura de un material parecido al bronce 

—Marshall-kun, ¡he encontrado a Takuto-kun! —Dijo mi amigo, emocionado 

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Takuto-kun! —Dijo también emocionado y saltando por el fervor 

—¡No digan nuestros nombres aquí! Es peligroso... Mejor usemos nuestros nombres de usuario... 

—Haber... Entonces, tu serás... Takuwa-kun, Marshall será MarTeach-kun y yo seré Yato-kun... 

—Creo que me tardare en acostumbrar a esto... —Dijo Marshall, algo confuso 

—Oigan, ¿qué tal si dejamos de hablar, y vamos a levelear un poco? —Sugerí, ya que quería entrar en acción 

—No seria una mala idea —Respondió Hayato 

—¡Pues vamos! —Grito a los cuatro vientos Marshall 

Y en efectivo, fuimos a una zona en la que había varios animales y empezamos a enfrentarnos a ellos 

—Haber... ¿Como puedo usar un arma aquí? —Pregunté 

—Simple, abres tu menú, buscas en inventario y escoges la arma que tienes —Dijo mientras procedía a sacar su arma, una katana 

Abrí el menú, busque el icono de inventario y seleccione el arma que había allí, una espada larga y gruesa, de mango negro y hecha de acero refinado 

"Sus stats son muy bajos... Pero debería servir por ahora...", pensé mientras la espada aparecía 

Paso seguido, Marshall sacó su arma, una daga de mango de madera, hecha de acero 

Habiendo conocido ya nuestras armas, nos dispusimos a atacar a unos cerdos que comían pasto tranquilamente 

Marshall le tiro su daga, provocando que el cerdo salga corriendo del dolor, lo cual aprovecha Hayato para cortarle las piernas. El cerdo, por inercia, siguió su trayectoria y salió desprendido hacia donde me encontraba yo, que sin piedad corté al animal en dos, por lo que termino evaporándose junto a sus datos, dándonos a nosotros experiencia a cambio. 

—Eso no fue tan complicado —Dijo Hayato 

—Pues sigamos así, avancemos de nivel lo mas que podamos, para estar preparados para los pisos mas fuertes... —Dijo Marshall 

—Bueno, aun hay algunos cerdos mas... ¡Sigamos! —Dije para luego atacar de nuevo a los pobres e indefensos cerdos 

Y así pasaron hora tras hora... Matando cualquier cantidad de cerdos, jabalíes, insectos gigantes y cualquier otro animal que se les cruzara... 

—¡Woah! Creo que hemos matado suficientes cerdos por hoy... ¿Hasta que nivel llegaron ustedes? —pregunté yo 

—7... —Dijeron al unísono mis compañeros 

—Yo llegue al 10... —Dije sonriente 

—Pero ¡¿Como?! —Pregunto muy sorprendido Hayato 

—Quizás avanzo mas rápido por que generalmente hago el ultimo golpe... —Respondí algo pensativo 

—Eso se llama robar kills... —dijo molesto mi amigo 

—Eso se llama callate y vámonos que ya es tarde... —Dije abriendo el menú para desconectarme, pero me sorprendo al ver que no hay botón de Log Out —Chicos... No hay botón de Log Out... —Dije algo perplejo y asustado 

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no hay Log Out? —Repudió Hayato, también asustado 

—Es verdad lo que dice Takuwa-kun... No hay botón de Log Out —Dijo Marshall mientras lo comprobaba en su menú 

—No se alarmen... Quizá sea un fallo del juego, digo es el primer día ¿no? —Trate de tranquilizar la situación 

—Es cierto... Todavía el juego no esta en su mejor forma, quizá sea un fallo de programación... —Dijo Marshall con cara seria 

De repente un temblor estremeció el suelo... 

—¿Un temblor? —Dijo Hayato tratando de no caerse al suelo 

—¿Será un evento especial? —Dijo Marshall haciendo lo mismo que Hayato 

De repente, una luz blanca nos cegó, pasaron algunos segundos... Hasta que aparecimos en la plaza principal de un pueblo del piso 1 

"Esto ya es extraño", pensé algo angustiado, ya que no sabia el porque de tantos acontecimientos extraños 

—Bienvenidos sean a Sword Art Online —Hablaba una voz omnipresente, su tono era oscuro y siniestro 

—¿Qué esta pasando? —Se escuchaban murmullos como este en mis cercanías  
>—Se preguntarán... ¿Por qué nos has traído hasta aquí? O ¿Por que no hay Log Out? Bueno... Esto no es un fallo del juego... Es una característica del mismo... —Dijo aquella voz, que cada vez me parecía mas siniestra y aterradora <p>

"¡¿Característica?! ¿Este tipo quiere decir que no podremos desconectarnos?, pensé algo asustado 

—Ustedes tendrán que matar al Boss de el piso 100 para completar el juego, y así poder tener la libertad de volver al mundo real —Dijo la misma voz 

Se escuchaban gritos, llantos, clamados de ayuda, algunos no podían creerlo, algunos pensaban que era una broma, era un total cáos... 

—Ahora habrán sus inventarios y seleccionen el objeto llamado: espejo —Indicó la voz  
>Todos presentes procedimos a ello, un espejo apareció en nuestras manos... Pero lo que no esperaba nadie es que cuando se veían al espejo, ya no tenían la apariencia de su personaje, tenían su apariencia real... Todos sus rasgos: peso, altura, su apariencia, su voz... Había cáos en todas partes, muchos descubrieron que las "mujeres" que habían conocido eran hombres, otros se sorprendían ya que su personaje era muy diferente a su apariencia real... <p>

—Se estarán preguntando quien soy ¿verdad? Bueno... Digamos que he hackeado el server global se SAO, por lo que ahora están en mi poder, y ningún programador o entidad gubernamental podrá entrometerse en este juego —Aseguró la siniestra voz —Ahora, con su permiso, me retirare, voy a estar jugando a este juego con ustedes, no develare mi nombre real o mi user para hacerlo mas interesante, así que... ¡Suerte jugadores! —Intento despedirse la voz 

—¡Espera! —Alcé la voz, dando un paso hacia adelante —Y si morimos en el intento ¿qué nos pasara?

—Pregunté en el mismo tono de voz 

—Cierto... Se me había olvidado esa parte... Bueno, si su barra de vida llega a cero... Pasados 10 segundos, el NerveGear emitirá ondas que prácticamente, quemará tu cerebro, produciéndote una muerte rápida y segura, será lo mismo si alguien trata de quitarte el NerveGear o desconectarlo ... Recalco... ¡Suerte en su travesía en Aincrad jugadores! —Se despidió 

Cuando el o lo que sea que haya pronunciado esas palabras concluyó, todo el mundo entró en pánico, muchos corrían sin rumbo por la desesperación, yo estaba en shock, hasta que Hayato y Marshall llegaron... 

—Oye, no nos podemos quedar aquí y darnos por vencidos... —Dijo Hayato decidido 

—Hayato tiene razón... Debemos al menos intentarlo... —Dijo Marshall con una cara seria 

—Tienen razón... La única manera de sobrevivir es esa... —Dije afrontando la situación 

—Y ¿que esperamos? ¡Vayamos a explorar el piso 1! —Dijo Hayato 

—¡Vayamos! —Dije convencido, para después empezar a correr

Y así empezamos esta aventura... Ya ha pasado un mes, estamos en el piso 3... Cada vez es mas difícil avanzar... Los monstruos son cada vez mas fuertes... Pero nunca perderemos la fe, se que al final, el esfuerzo valdrá la pena...

* * *

><p>Ok... Eso fue el prólogo de este nuevo proyecto que tengo, es mi primer fic de SAO,así que no sean muy duros : xD

Ahora dejare algunas preguntas referentes al próximo capitulo:

1) ¿Como será el piso 3?

2) ¿Quien será la voz misteriosa?

3) ¿Lograran Takuto y sus amigos llegar al piso 100 y terminar el juego?

4) ¿Reviews? XD

Les ha hablado GaboA7X y les deseo buenas noches 7w7


	2. Capitulo 1: BT

Capitulo 1: B.T.

* * *

><p>Pueblo New Rock, piso 3, 12 de mayo, año 2020, 10:00 AM<p>

Takuto y compañía caminaban por las calles de el pueblo de New Rock.

—Oye Takuwa-kun —Dijo Marshall.

—Dime... —Respondió Takuto.

—¿Has oído los rumores de el Boss del piso 3?

—¿Rumores? ¿De que me hablas? —Preguntó mientras paraba su marcha.

—Dicen que el Boss de este piso dropea armas únicas y muy poderosas.

—Si lo vences claro... —Añadió Hayato.

— ¿Acaso insinúan que vayamos a derrotarlo solos?

—Quizás... —Dijeron en simultáneo.

—¡¿Es que son suicidas o que?! ¡¿Enserio piensan que con los niveles que tenemos podremos acabar con un Boss?! —Repudió furioso.

—¿Y que tal si añadimos a otra persona? —Propuso Hayato.

—¿Otra persona como quién?

—¿Como yo? —Dijo un chico de estatura media, delgado, de tez blanca y pelo negro, que vestía una camiseta azul, que por encima tenia un chaleco rojo, sus pantalones eran azules, sus ojos no se podían ver ya que su posición hacia que la sombra los tapara.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Identificate! —Le pregunto Hayato.

—Mi username es Red... Y me atrae eso de las armas únicas, ¿puedo entrar? —Respondió con una sonrisa maléfica.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que no nos traicionaras? —Preguntó Marshall.

—Oye, todos somos jugadores... Solo queremos salir de aquí y ver a nuestra familia de nuevo... ¿No es así?

—Tus argumentos son validos... Puedes unirte con una condición... ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el Boss? —Negoció Takuto.

—Claro... Esta en la cueva Dublaine, al final del bosque Rydish... Tengo el mapa, Lo conseguí haciendo una quest especial...

—Perfecto... Saldremos al amanecer... —Concluyó Takuto

Al oír eso, el chico misterioso desapareció... Por lo que los demás siguieron su camino hacia su casa...

—Oye Takuwa-kun, ¿estas seguro que este tipo es de fiar? —Preguntó Marshall

—Claro, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?

—¿Y si nos traiciona? —Cuestionó Hayato

—Somos tres contra uno, no nos sería una molestia eliminarlo

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón...

—¡El ultimo prepara la comida! —Dijo Marshall para después emprender carrera hacia la casa

Todos corrieron hacia la susodicha casa, al final una banana hizo que Hayato se resbalara y llegara de ultimo, por lo que tuvo que hacer la cena.  
>Después de cenar y tertuliar un poco acerca de por que Marshall era un negro Japo-Jamaiquino, los chicos se dispusieron a dormir y recuperar energías para la aventura ique emprenderían al día siguiente.<br>Ya de día, los chicos se levantaron a las 8 AM, prepararon todo, empacaron comida y pociones, además del armamento necesario para la misión, llegaron a las 9:45 AM al lugar acordado, esperaron por 15 minutos para que apareciera el individuo.

—¿Están listos? —Aparecía en escena Red con estas palabras.

—Siempre lo estamos, la pregunta es ¿tu lo estás? — Añadió Takuto.

—Podría sorprenderte de lo listo que estoy —Dijo alzando su cabeza, dejando a entrever sus ojos rojizos.

—¡Bien, Salgamos! —Declaró Marshall para después salir por una de las salidas de el pueblo.

Pasada una hora, los cuatros chicos caminaban por un bosque, el silencio era cruel e incomodo, el único que se lo tomaba bien era Takuto, que observaba la naturaleza sin resaltos.

"Quizá debería acabar con este momento incomodo", pensó Takuto —Oye Red, ¿Quien eres en la vida real? ¿Que te trajo a Sao? —Preguntó algo indiferente.

—Bueno, mi nombre real es Carlos Schmidt, tengo 14, vivo en Dortmund, Alemania y vine a SAO para olvidar mi penosa vida —Dijo seco y sin emociones.

—¿Penosa vida? —Cuestionó Hayato.

—Verán... —Es interrumpido por una abeja gigante que piensa atacarlo, para su suerte, Marshall salto junto a su daga y eliminó al monstruo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Dijo Marshall.

—Aun el peligro no ha pasado, cuando las abejas atacan lo hacen en enjambres... —Informó Hayato, atento a cualquier ataque.

De repente, un enjambre de abejas gigantes los rodean, todos sacan sus armas para defenderse de las abejas que rápidamente atacaron.  
>Takuto rápidamente usó su espada para acabar con decenas, pero seguían llegando...<p>

—¡Son demasiadas! —Dijo Hayato tratando de eliminar a las que podía con su Katana.

De repente Red por fin saca su arma, una espada gigante, con filo de acero refinado con incrustaciones de adamantio, tenia un mango negro de algún material desconocido.

—¡Full Burst! —Dijo, mientras su espada se sobrecargaba con fuego.

En ese momento saltó hacia donde estaban las abejas, ya suspendido en el aire realizó un giro en su eje con su espada, la cual hizo que se quemaran la gran mayoría.

—¡Ataquen, Están debilitadas! —Exclamó mientras caía al suelo.

Al oír estas palabras, los tres compañeros empezaron a atacar a las abejas, destruyéndolas una por una, acabando con el enjambre completo.

—Eso fue duro... —Llego a decir Takuto entre jadeos.

—Wow, ¡ese Skill es impresionante Red-san! —Alabó Marshall.

—¿Como lo obtuviste? —Preguntó Hayato.

—Ehm... Eso es... Una recompensa por una quest... —Dijo indeciso.

"Algo raro trama este tipo", sospechó en su mente Takuto.

—Wow, tienes que llevarnos a hacer esa que quest... —Se emociono Marshall.

—¿Que les parece si continuamos? —Cortó fríamente Takuto.

—Me parece una buena idea... —Se escapó de la conversación Red.

Los 4 siguieron su camino... Se hizo de noche así que Red saco de su inventario una carpa para acampar y se establecieron en un campamento...  
>"Vaya, este tipo tiene muchas cosas solo por hacer quests... No le creo en lo mas mínimo", pensó Takuto.<p>

—Red-kun... ¿Por que no nos sigues contando de tu vida fuera de SAO? —Lo interrogó Takuto.

—Oh, esta bien... Bueno como les decía vivo solo en un departamento de Dortmund...

—¿Y tu familia? —Interrumpió Marshall.

—No recuerdo nada acerca de ellos... De hecho sufro amnesia y no recuerdo nada antes de los 8 años...

—Wow, eso es triste... ¿Y de que vives? —Preguntó Hayato.

—Mi tia me sustenta comida y educación, ademas de pagar la renta de mi apartamento...

— Y dime... ¿Que te trajo a SAO? —Preguntó Takuto.

—Bueno... Mi tia me visita solo unas horas en el fin de semana... Así que me siento muy solo... No tengo amigos, me cuesta hacer amistades en el mundo real... Así que vine aquí para poder hacer amigos —Declaró sonriente.

—Pues ahora tienes tres amigos —Aseguró Marshall.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos rojizos brillaban ante la declaración del Japo-Jamaiquino.

—¡Claro! ¿verdad Yato-kun? ¿Takuwa-kun?

—Si, bienvenido a la pandilla... —Declaró Hayato.

—Supongo que no me puedo negar... —Añadió Takuto.

—Gracias... Amigos —Dijo sonriente —Oigan... ¿Y por que no formamos un gremio?

—¿Gremio? No seria mala idea... ¿Que dices Takuwa-kun? —Cuestionó Hayato.

—¿Están seguros que cuatro personas son suficientes para formar un gremio? —Repudió Takuto.

—Claro... Después de todo, asi empiezan los grandes gremios ¿no? —Contesto Red.

—Esta bien pero... ¿Que nombre le pondremos? —Preguntó Marshall.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo bueno después... Lo importante ahora es conseguir esos objetos únicos y llegar al piso 4 —Concluyó Takuto.

—Cambiando de tema, ¡hablemos de por que Yato-kun es gordo! —Dijo Marshall en tono irónico.

—El no es gordo... Esta relleno de grasa —Añadió Takuto también irónico —Tan relleno como tu de pollo de KFC...

—O de sandia... —Se vengo Hayato.

—O de jugo de uva...

—No es gracioso, ¡Racistas! —Dijo Marshall en posición fetal en una esquina.

"Con que esto es tener amigos...", Pensó entre risas Red.

Paso la noche y cerca de las 12:00 AM se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente siguieron en la búsqueda del Boss... Llevaban media hora caminando, habían eliminado algunas abejas que de nuevo atacaron y de repente llegaron a una cueva con la entrada trancada por una roca gigante.

—¿Aquí es? —Preguntó Takuto

—Cuando entremos ahí, habrá un laberinto, el que si lo seguimos correctamente, llegaremos a el Boss... Pero ahí acecha un minotauro, es extremadamente fuerte —Aclaró Red.

—¿Como sabes eso? —Cuestionó el mas gordo del equipo.

—Eh... Un Beta Tester me lo dijo...

—¡¿Conoces a un Beta Tester?! —Se sorprendió Marshall.

—Si, de hecho, el me dio este manual que hizo con sus apuntes... El llego al nivel 70...

—¡¿70?! —Hayato estaba impactado, al igual que Marshall.

—¿Y donde esta el? —Preguntó Takuto.

—El... Murió... A manos de el minotauro —Se podía notar la presión que tenia encima al hablar.

"No confió en lo mas mínimo en este tipo... Pero por ahora nos servirá", pensó Takuto con el ceño fruncido —¿Que tal si entramos ya?

Después de esas palabras, Red cortó en dos la roca con su espada, para después Hayato y Takuto quitar los escombros. Después de eso entramos, estuvimos 5 minutos vagando por ahí para buscar la salida que lleva al jefe... Pero después de eso, el minotauro se mostró ante nosotros.

—No dejen que los embista! —Advirtió Red mientras sacaba su espada para luchar.  
>El Minotauro atacó, embistiendo a Hayato y Takuto, a los cuales arrojo lejos, Marshall logro esquivar el ataque con su agilidad y Red lo paro con su espada, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el minotauro acelero su paso y logro quitar el filo de la espada con su cuerpo, dirigiéndose ahora hasta sus primeras víctimas.<p>

—Venga, ¡no te tengo miedo! —Se levanto Takuto y con su espada trató de cortarlo, pero solo recibiendo una patada a cambio —Grhh! —Se lamentaba en el piso.

—¡Con esto te quedaras quieto! —Marshall lanza una daga envenenada al Minotauro, pero esta le da en su abdomen de acero, por lo cual no le hace ni cosquillas —¡Demonios!

—¡Comete el filo de mi katana! —Empezó a realizar cortes con su katana, pero todos dieron en su abdomen de acero, así que el Minotauro simplemente lo levanto por los aires y lo mando a volar con una patada.

Sigilosamente, El caballero misterioso Red ataco a el Minotauro realizando cortes con su espada, pero estos fueron bloqueados por sus brazos, y luego solo lo empujó y logro repelerlo varios metros.

—¿Como derrotaremos a este monstruo? —Cuestionaba jadeando Marshall.

—¡Su armadura es impenetrable! —Hayato estaba histérico.

—Debemos penetrarla... ¿Pero como? —Cuestionó Takuto.

—Hay que hacerlo en equipo, su parte trasera es muy débil, en cambio su parte delantera tiene una gran armadura y defensa, simplemente hay que encargarnos de que uno de nosotros pueda contactar contra su espalda... —Declaró Red.

—¿Hablas de la técnica del Switch? —Cuestionó Takuto.

—Si, pero mas sincronizada... Vengan este es el plan —Se acerco a ellos y les explico metódicamente

—¿Entendido?

—¡Si, En marcha! —Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Takuto ataco al Minotauro haciéndole cortes con la espada en su abdomen, pero de nuevo era inútiles, por lo que fue repelido por el monstruo.

—¡Switch! —Gritó el embestido.

Ahora Hayato ataco con su katana, teniendo el mismo efecto que los cortes de Takuto, pero cuando el Minotauro fue a embestirlo con sus cuernos, Hayato lo detuvo con su Katana

—¡Red-kun, Switch! —Trataba de resistir la embestida.

Red fue en carrera junto a su espada para cortar por uno de los laterales a la bestia, pero para su "sorpresa" fue embestido por una de sus patas traseras.

—¡Takuwa-kun, Switch! —Hayato no pudo contener a la bestia por mas tiempo, por lo que Takuwa-kun vino a suplirlo.

—¡KuroTeach-kun, ahora! —Aguantaba como podía Takuto.

Marshall corrió a toda velocidad, se apoyó en Takuto para saltar encima de la parte humana de la bestia y le clava su daga en la parte trasera, esta al estar envenenada, inmovilizó al monstruo.

—¡Red-kun, ahora! —Se apartaba Takuto de sus cuernos.

Red corrió a toda velocidad hacia la bestia y con la ayuda de su espada envuelta en llamas, cortarle la cabeza a la bestia, acabando con ella y sus datos.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Marshall celebraba.

—Cálmate, aun falta el jefe, que es mas poderoso que este pelele... —Replico Hayato.

—Tomen estas pociones de HP, les servirán... —Red les da las dichas posiciones y los chicos las toman.

—Vaya, tu si vienes preparado para las batallas Red-San... —Añadió Marshall.

—Tiene contactos de Beta Testers, no debe ser un problema para el ¿verdad Red-kun? —Hablaba Hayato.

—Ehm... Si... —Titubeaba el peli negro.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos? —Cortó la conversación Takuto  
>Paso siguiente, todos empujaron la enorme puerta para que abriera lo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen entrar... Cuando llegaron al sitio, este era una oscuridad total, no se veían ni a ellos mismos.<p>

—¿Hola? —Llamaba Marshall al vacío del oscuro e inmenso lugar lugar.

—No nos estarás timando y esto será una trampa, ¿Eh Red? —Hablo Takuto.

—No, hay que esperar un poco para que se manifieste... —El ojirojo estaba calmado.

—¿Quien hoza entrar a mi morada? —Un basilisco de aproximadamente tres metros se aproximo a ellos y los rodeó —Hum, Takuwa, MarTeach, Yato y Red, ¿Eh? Parecen chicos buenos que nunca desafiarían a un Boss como yo... —Se burlaba el reptil.

—¡Estén atentos con su cola!, me han informado que un solo golpe que acierte puede ocacionarnos mucho daño —Hablo Red.

—Vamos! —Takuto saltó hacia la cabeza del reptil para clavarle su espada, pero la piel del reptil era mas fuerte que una simple armadura y salió repelido.

—Full Burst! Combo! —Red empezó a darle un combo de cortes que al impactar fueron repelidos al moverse el reptil.

—Ninguna de mis dagas logra atravesarlo! —Se sorprendió Marshall.

—Su piel hizo que mi Katana se destruyera, tendré que pelear a puños —Hayato se tronó sus dedos.

"Demonios, ¿como se supone que lograremos penetrar en esa defensa absoluta?", cuestionó en su mente Takuto.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Marshall al ver que la cola se dirigía hacia nosotros, pero por desgracia, impacto y nos mando a volar.

—¡Demonios! —Hayato estaba mal herido.

"No puedo perder, no ahora", Pensó Takuto —¿Tienes una idea? Le preguntó a Red.

—Esto será arriesgado... Pero es lo único —Se le acercó para contarle.

—Podría funcionar... —Empuñó de nuevo su espada y se dirigió hacia la cabeza del basilisco —AHHHH! —Amagó a hacer el corte, pero en realidad Red vino de atrás y le corto un gran pedazo de su pómulo, dejándolo desangrando y con un gran daño.

El basilisco estaba enojado, empezó a botar ácido corrosivo por la boca, el cual, quita un poco de vida a Hayato, que no fue lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarlo. Después de esto, nos escondimos detrás de muros inaccesibles para el reptil.

—Salgan de donde estén... Y prometo deborarlos rápida e indoloramente... —El basilisco jugaba con nosotros.

—Oye, Takuto-kun... Tengo una idea para ganar este combate rápidamente... —Después de eso me contó su estrategia.

De repente, Hayato salió a enfrentarse solo al reptil, el cual se le abalanzo, buscando darle con sus colmillos, pero este lo detuvo, aunque se veía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Sorpresa, estúpido —Red apareció junto a su espada sobrecargada de el aura de fuego, acto seguido la clavo en su dorsal, justo antes de la cola, quemando sus escamas, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto —¡Ahora! ¡Marshall!

—¡Ahí va! —El japo-jamaiquino le paralizó con una daga llena de veneno.

—¡Ahora! ¡Takuto-kun! —El chico misterioso ataco junto al peli negro con sus espadas, haciéndole un corte doble al Basilisco, decapitandolo y ganando el combate, sus datos se borraron inmediatamente.

—Vaya, eso no fue tan complicado —Exclamó un Marshall feliz por el logro.

—Ropa nueva, Armas especiales y experiencia se han añadido a sus inventarios —Sonó la voz del menú.

—Veamos... —De mi menú saque mi nueva ropa, una chaqueta azul eléctrico con acabados blancos, con una camiseta negra, pantalones del mismo color con acabados blancos y unas botas de cazador negras.

Esto era genérico para todos, pero a la hora de repartir las armas fue diferente, Takuto y Red recibieron una espada cada uno, una con filo de adamantino y con mango azul para Takuto y la otra era de acero refinado con mango rojo, a Hayato le toco una Katana de adamantino, y a Marshall unas dagas mas incisivas, también venenosas.

—Vaya, esto si que es un botín —Hayato estaba atónito.

—¡No lo hubiésemos hecho sin ti, Red-kun! —Marshall estaba emocionado.

—O mejor dicho, el no lo hubiese hecho sin nosotros... —Takuto estaba serio.

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Takuwa-kun? —Marshall estaba extrañado.

—Nos uso para llegar aquí sin despeinarse... El ya había vencido a este Basilisco y por eso sabia lo de la recompensa, y busco a unos estúpidos como nosotros... —Takuto exclamo aun con seriedad.

—Espera... Si el ya lo habia enfrentado... Entonces el es un...?! —Hayato estaba en shock.

—¿Beta Tester? En efecto —Dijo Red con una sonrisa malévola —Hmpt! Justo cuando pensé que había conseguido amigos... Bah, seré un lobo solitario siempre...

—¡Por eso el tenia tantas recompensas y ventajas! Hizo todas las misiones ocultas que habían... —Exclamo un furioso Hayato.

—¡Por eso, estas eliminado de la party! —Takuto hablaba furioso.

—Je! Me salí desde que recibí mi recompensa... Con su permiso, iré al piso 4... —Empezó a caminar hacia el portal que lo llevaría allí.

—¡Oye! Prométeme algo... —Exclamo Takuto.

—¿Que quieres? —Detuvo su marcha.

—Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar... ¡Luchemos! —Grito Takuto lo ultimo.

—Je! En el piso 20 probablemente... Te estaré esperando en la Arena de Batalla... —Ahora si cruzo el portal.

—Vaya... Eso no me lo esperaba... —Marshall aun estaba sorprendido.

—Yo sabia que no era de fiar —Hayato dijo cruzado de brazos.

—Olvidemonos de eso... ¿Que tal si vamos a el 4to piso? —Propuso Takuto.

—¡No tan rápido! —Una voz femenina grito.

* * *

><p>Hola (?) LOL llevo mas de un mes sin subir este capitulo, es que he tenido problemas con los estudios y eso (exámenes, exposiciones, etc.) pero mas vale tarde que nunca (?) no lo se, a mi me pareció un poco corto pero bueno... Espero que les guste :) (Esta semana que viene la tengo de vacaciones, así que es muy probable que saque el capitulo dos :) o sino lo avance bastante xD)<p>

Preguntas acerca del capitulo:

1) Quienes serán las que interrumpieron a Takuto y losdemás

2) Tendrán la tan ansiada pelea Takuto y Red?

3) Marshall dejara de ser discriminado por su color de piel? XD

4) Reviews?

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review en el prologo, y también gracias a los que enviaron su OC :) os agradezco mucho chicos :)

Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review y manden su OC :D hasta el próximo cap! :D


	3. Capitulo 2: Una Conferencia fatal

Capitulo 2: Una Conferencia fatal

* * *

><p>—Olvidemonos de eso... ¿Qué tal si vamos a el 4to piso? —Propuso Takuto.<p>

—¡No tan rápido! —Una voz femenina grito.

—¿Eh? —Exclamaron los 3 al unísono.

—Dennos su recompensa y no saldrán heridos —Se acercaron tres siluetas femeninas.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —Marshall estaba confundido.

—Quienes somos no importa ahora... Dennos lo que poseen! NYA! —La chica, de cabello castaño ondulado en las puntas y suelto, ojos color miel, tez blanca, cuerpo bien definido, y ropas blancas ataco con su espada, pero su energía de impulso no fue suficiente, por lo que cayo a pocos pasos de donde saltó.

—¿Estas bien Kat-san? —Una chica chica de cabello largo y plateado, con ojos azules, tez blanca, cuerpo también definido, un poco mas baja que la castaña y con ropas verdes se acercó.

—Ten... Come un poco —Takuto le ofreció un pan a la caída —Eres algo imprudente al saltar sin energías suficientes...

—Tch! —La castaña arrebato el pan algo enfadada.

—Esto... —Una chica de cabello corto y azul, con ojos negros, tez blanca, mucho mas pequeña que las otras dos, y con algo de pena se acerco —Disculpen... Es que somos novatas y no sabíamos que hacer... —Se veía con pena.

—...Y por eso los seguimos hasta aquí... —Hablaba la de cabellos plateados, también apenada.

—¡Bueno! Podríamos darles unos consejos de novatos, ¿Takuwa-kun? —Hayato exclamó.

—¡No somos novatas! —La castaña estaba enojada e indignada con las declaraciones del gordito.

—Ya cálmate, Kat-chan... —Dijo Takuto sin mayor revuelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? —La castaña estaba confundida.

—¡Ja! se nota que eres novata... —Marshall se rió un poco.

—Al ver tu barra de HP, puedo ver tu nombre de usuario... Ademas de que ella lo menciono al llegar...—Takuto argumentó sereno.

—Ya veo... Entonces tu eres... ¿Takuwa? ¿Takuwa-kun? —Kat estaba curiosa.

—Mucho gusto... —Takuto continuaba sereno.

—Supongo que ustedes son Mui y Fiora, no es cierto? —Hayato miró a las otras chicas.

—Ehm... Mucho gusto... Yato-San? —Saludaba Mui, la chica de cabellos blancos.

—M-mucho gusto —La tímida y pequeña Fiora saludaba también.

—¿Que les parece si nos acompañan al piso 4? —Takuto aun seguía indiferente e inexpresivo.

—Kat-San... Deberíamos ir con ellos, se ve que son de nivel alto, podrían ayudarnos —Mui le susurraba.

—Esta bien... —La terca y orgullosa castaña se levanto resignada a ir con los chicos.

El grupo de jóvenes guerreros entraron al portal, que los llevo a una nueva planicie en el piso 4.

—¿Que nivel son ustedes? —Takuto le preguntó a las chicas mientras las miraba.

—Todas somos nivel 5... Apenas y sabemos como jugar a esto... —Mui miraba al piso mientras respondía.

—Ya veo... Enseñen sus armas y les enseñaremos a pelear para sobrevivir aquí —Hayato declaró inexpresivo.

—Bien... Yo tengo una espada... —Kat sacaba una espada genérica de su inventario, con filo de acero y mango de cuero.

—Eres una espadachín como yo... Eres la encargada del combate medio-cercano... Generalmente, eres la que mas debilita al monstruo de el equipo... —Le dijo Takuto a la castaña.

—Haber... Yo tengo una katana —Mui saco también una katana genérica del inventario, con la misma descripción de la espada de Kat.

—Eres una samurai... Sirves de "tanque" del equipo, generalmente, recibes daño ya que aguantas al monstruo para que tus amigos lo maten... Debes ser la mas fuerte de tu equipo —Hayato declaró sin mas en dirección a la peliblanca.

—Y-yo... Tengo una... Navaja... O-o eso creo... —La tímida Fiora sacaba una daga también genérica de su inventario.

—Eso es una daga... Eres la asesina del grupo... Debes ser sigilosa, muy sigilosa, casi siempre darás el golpe final, este debe ser certero y letal —Marshall le sonrío a la tímida chica para calmarla.

—¿Entendieron? —Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

—Pues, creo... —Las chicas también se expresaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Genial! Por que allí viene un oso nivel 30, ¡suerte! —Al decir eso Marshall, los tres amigos se quitaron del medio para dar paso a un oso de no menos de dos metros.

—¡Gwah! —Las chicas se asustaron.

—¡Tranquilas, estarán bien si trabajan en conjunto! —Hayato apoyaba a las chicas.

El oso ataco primero tratando de embestirlas, pero estas se dispersaron a los lados rápidamente.

—!Woah! Eso estuvo cerca... —Kat se secaba el sudor sin dejar de ver al mamífero gigante agresivo.

—¡Mui-chan, recuerda lo que te dije! —Hayato le gritaba a la peliblanca.

"Debes ser la que atraigas al enemigo", pensaba la peliblanca mientras corría a atacar al oso —¡Gah! —Hizo un corte con su katana, pero este fue bloqueado por el brazo del animal.

"Perfecto...", pensaba Takuto —¡Ahora, Kat-chan! —Le ordenó a la castaña.

"Debes debilitar a tu enemigo", la castaña preparaba su ataque corriendo a toda velocidad —¡Ah! —Corto con su espada en el estomago de el oso, bajándole la mitad de su HP.

—¡Genial! ¡Fiora, haz lo tuyo! —El moreno le gritaba a la pequeña asesina.

"Debo ser certera y no defraudar a Marshall-san", pensaba una decidida Fiora, que tiro su daga en dirección hacia el pie del oso, por lo que el mamífero, dolorido, cayó al suelo a merced —¡Diablos, fallé!

—¡No, fue perfecto! ¡Kat-chan, acabalo! —Takuto se dirigió a la castaña.

—¡Esta bien! —Ella saltó hacia el animal, para acabarlo con su espada, pero para sorpresa de todos , la bestia rechazó el golpe y dio un gran daño a la HP de la castaña —¡Gwah! —Gritaba en el aire mientras iba en picada, para poco después, perder la conciencia.

—¡Kat-chan! —Se escuchó antes de que cayera desmayada.

Horas después...

La castaña abrió sus ojos, estaba acostada sobre una cama y era de noche, el cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, ahí, estaba Takuto, aguardando en una silla mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Takuwa-kun? —La castaña volteo a ver al chico.

—Veo que despertaste... —El pelinegro respondió con cara de alivio.

—¿Que me pasó? —Kat estaba confusa.

—Ese oso casi te mata, si no es por que te atajé, hubieses muerto por el impacto, te quedaba 3% de HP —Dijo inexpresivo.

—Woah, lo siento... No quise causarte problemas —La castaña se culpaba a ella misma de ser débil y depender de que la salvaran.

—Neh, no fue nada... Por suerte encontramos un pueblo cerca, aquí unos NPCs nos recibieron en su casa, y te curaron amablemente —Seguía serio el pelinegro.

—¿NPCs? —Estaba aun mas confundida.

—Non playeable characters, o personajes no jugadores... Son gente que ya habita en el juego y son programados con lineas predeterminadas para ofrecer servicios o mandados a los jugadores... No tienen expresiones, emociones, o siquiera historias... Simplemente dicen lineas predeterminadas... —Dijo sin alteración alguna en su expresión.

"Pues tu pareces un NPC... ¿Como puede ser tan serio e inexpresivo? A veces me da miedo", la castaña pensaba mientras veía con extraño al chico —Y... ¿Por que esperaste a que despertara? —Estaba confundida.

—Bueno, quizás es por que me siento culpable al haberte ordenado a atacar al oso sin protegerte... O quizás es por que me importas y me preocupo por ti... Aunque la primera es mas factible...

"Definitivamente eres un ser extraño, pero de alguna manera eres amable y preocupado... Creo que podré ser tu aprendiz por un tiempo", pensaba con una sonrisa —Oye, ¿y los demás?

—Están durmiendo... No es temprano, ¿sabes?

—Ya veo... Pero yo ya no tengo sueño, ahora tengo hambre —A la castaña le rugía el estomago.

—¿Eh? Bueno, podríamos ir a comer algo, después de todo, hay muchas tiendas de comida nocturnas en este pueblo.

—¡Genial! Me cambio y nos vamos... —La castaña se paró y gritó de la emoción.

—Bien, te esperare afuera... —Takuto se retiró hacia la entrada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica salió por la puerta principal de la posada, vistiendo un vestido sencillo y de color rojo con detalles blancos.

—Bien, vámonos... —Takuto hablaba sin ningún sobresalto.

—¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no me dirás siquiera que me veo bien? —La castaña estaba confundida por la actitud del chico.

—Oye, pides mucho, basta con invitarte a comer... —Le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y así pudiese escoltarla.

"Engreído...", pensaba, molesta, la chica de cabellos marrones mientras tomaba su brazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando, encontraron una feria con muchas luces y varios puestos de comida. Para sorpresa de Takuto, algunos jugadores ya estaban en el pueblo, eso significaba que habían descubierto que derrotaron al jefe del piso 3 y llegaron al piso 4.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que lo supiesen tan rápido —Takuto estaba algo sorprendido.

—¿Que cosa? —Preguntaba extrañada Kat.

—¿Ves a esos individuos que están ahí? Son jugadores...

—¿Jugadores? Eso significa que...

—En efecto, descubrieron que acabamos con el jefe y entraron por el portal hacia aquí...

—Ya veo... Pero, ¿Que tal si nos sentamos aquí? —La castaña se detuvo en un puesto de comida.

—Bueno... —Takuto se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban ahí.

"Que idiota, por lo menos hubiese sacado una silla para mi antes de sentarse el... De verdad es un patán", la castaña seguía molesta con su acompañante esa noche, esta vez tragó saliva y se sentó sin armar mucho alboroto.

—¿Que desean ordenar? —Un camarero se acercó a los jugadores, a los que se les abrió un menú parecido al de su inventario para que pudiesen ordenar a su gusto la comida.

—¿Que tal unos sandwiches, Kat-chan? —Takuto sugirió.

—Me parece bien...

—En un segundo estarán... —El camarero se retiró.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio puro, hasta que el camarero volvió a la mesa, esta vez con la comida.

—Aquí tienen —Sirvió los sandwiches.

—Muchas gracias... —Los chicos dijeron al unísono, despidiendo al camarero que los dejó solos.

—Buenas noches... ¿Puedo sentarme? —Un señor calvo con una armadura roja y detalles dorados se sentó junto a los chicos.

—¿Eh? —Takuto se sorprendió un poco al ver al individuo, pero al reconocerlo se llevo una sorpresa mayor —¡¿Ichigawa-sensei?!

—¿Extrañado, Aizawa-kun? O mejor dicho Takuwa-kun —El hombre estaba un poco mas alegre de lo que era en el mundo real.

—Claro que lo estoy... ¿Que hace aquí? —Seguía impactado el pelinegro.

—Bueno... Pues desde mi adolescencia soy aficionado a los videojuegos, y decidí probar este, pero no es lo que me esperaba...

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Quién es usted?! Y ¿Cómo conoce a Takuwa-kun? —La castaña preguntaba confundida.

—Oh, perdóneme señorita... Yo soy el maestro de historia de Takuwa-kun... Ichigawara Shinji... Mucho gusto.

—Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí? —Takuto preguntó confundido.

—Bueno... No pase precisamente a saludar... Digamos que necesito tu ayuda —Dijo serio.

—¿Ayuda? ¿De que habla? —Takuto estaba confundido.

—Veras... Hay muchos problemas graves en Aincrad... Entre ellos están los PK's, de hecho, hay un gremio especializado en PK's y robo de pertenencias a jugadores de bajo nivel por medio de chantaje —Decía serio.

—¿PK's? ¿Qué es eso? —Kat pregunto confusa.

—Player Killers... Osea, jugadores que buscan desafiar a otros jugadores y asesinarlos para quedarse con sus objetos —Takuto aclaró serio.

—Como sea... A lo que quiero llegar es que hoy en día, hay un caos en todos los pisos... La presión por acabar el juego aumenta y cobra vidas de jugadores de bajo nivel... Ademas de eso, los Beta Testers acaparan todos los objetos raros y útiles, debido a su conocimiento sobre quests secretas...

—¿Y como podría ayudar yo a acabar con eso? —Takuto estaba confundido.

—Bien, esta es mi idea... Crear un gremio con los jugadores mas fuertes e imponer orden en los pisos... Mañana, daré una conferencia en la plaza central de este pueblo, ahí se reunirán cerca de 200 jugadores, debatiremos las ideas propuestas y diferentes temas... ¿Que dices, Takuwa-kun? —El hombre sonrió un poco al decir sus palabras.

—Vaya... Debo consultarlo con Yato-kun y MarTeach-kun... —"Takuwa" estaba confuso.

—¡Ja! Siempre los tres mosqueteros juntos... Bueno, si al fin deciden ir, la conferencia es mañana al mediodía —El hombre se levantó y se fue del sitio.

—Vaya... Es una oferta muy interesante ¿No crees? —La castaña exclamó curiosa.

—Pues si, pero debo consultar primero con mis amigos, sin ellos no haría nada, prácticamente estamos vivos por nuestro trabajo en equipo, aunque seamos de un nivel avanzado, seria un suicidio separarnos...

—Tienes razón... Nosotras no tenemos esa compenetración de equipo, prácticamente estamos aquí por ayuda de jugadores con nivel alto —A la castaña se la veía un poco triste.

—Pero estoy seguro que lo mejoraran... Tienen un buen entusiasmo, eso es fundamental, solo necesitan subir un poco de nivel y afinar su manera de atacar —El pelinegro sonrió un poco.

"El... ¡¿Esta sonriendo?! ¡Esto no es posible!", eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de la castaña.

—Camarero, la cuenta por favor —Ya había terminado de comer el pelinegro.

—Tenga señor —Al terminar estas palabras, una cuenta virtual se cargó en su menú, y Takuto pagó la cena.

—Bien, vámonos —Takuto se levantó de su silla.

—Oye, a veces puedes ser un caballero... —La castaña ya no estaba enfadada.

—Neh, según tú me parezco más a un NPC —Takuto bromeaba mientras se iba.

"Que patán que es... ¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Como supo lo del NPC?!", pensaba extrañada —¿Eh? ¡Espérame! —Se fue a su lado.

Después de un rato de caminar, llegaron a la posada en donde se alojaban, al abrir la puerta se oyó un grito.

—¡¿Que se creen saliendo a estas horas de la noche?! —Mui, furiosa, les reclamaba a los "fugados".

—Kat-chan tenia hambre después de estar inconsciente, simplemente le di de comer... —Takuto respondió sereno.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy un animal para que me des de comer! —Gruñó la castaña.

—Oh, perdón... La llevé a comer, ¿Contenta? —Le preguntó sarcástico.

—De verdad, eres terrible... —La castaña hacia un puchero.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir... Yato-kun, MarTeach-kun, les tengo que decir algo —Takuto decía aun serio.

—Con tal que no nos digas que se acabó el pollo frito todo esta bien —Marshall subió junto a sus compañeros a la habitación de los chicos.

—Estos chicos definitivamente son extraños... —Mui exclamaba confundida.

—Pero son generosos... —Fiora decía con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Será genial aprender de ellos... Se compenetran muy bien a la hora de luchar juntos... —Kat decía con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, en eso tienen razón... —Mui se veía alegre —Oigan, es tarde... Vamos a dormir —Se fue bostezando a la habitación de las chicas seguida por sus amigas.

Pasó la noche y viene otro día, otro día de cautiverio en el juego...

—¡Waah! 5 minutos mas mamá —Fiora decía medio dormida.

—Me temo que no hija... Hay que ir a la escuela —Una extraña voz se oía en la habitación.

—¡Mama! ¡Pero yo tengo...! ¡¿M-MarTeach-kun?! ¿Q-que haces aquí? —Se puso nerviosa al ver al moreno en la habitación.

—Me dijeron que te despertara para el desayuno... Pero al parecer no fui necesario —Se rió el chico.

—B-bueno... Iré de inmediato... —Aun estaba avergonzada.

—¡Oye, MarTeach-kun! ¡Es hora de irnos! —Hayato llamaba al moreno desde el piso de abajo.

—Ya voy... Nos vemos luego —Se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa.

Los chicos caminaron hacia una plaza en la que habían cientos de sillas rodeando a un escenario, que tenia una mesa en su centro, con 9 sillas a su alrededor.

—Vaya, al parecer no quisieron perderse esta conferencia... —El maestro Ichigawa entraba en escena.

—¡Ichigawa-sensei! —Los dos ausentes en la cena de la noche anterior, se exaltaron al ver a su maestro.

—No me digan mas "Sensei" eso es propio del mundo real, díganme simplemente Ichi-san...

—Como diga, Ichi-san —Los tres dijeron al unísono.

—Oigan, deberían ir a conocer a los otros participantes de la conferencia... Vayan detrás del escenario, allí podrán conocerse —Tras eso, los guió al lugar —Chicos, ellos son los jugadores faltantes...

—Vaya... ¿Que tenemos aqui? Un espadachín de nivel 25, un Samurai de nivel 22 y un asesino de nivel 21... ¿Ya te quedaste sin gente para tu causa, Ichi-kun? —Otro adulto, prácticamente de la misma edad que Ichigawa, con cabello negro y corto, con unas gafas y con una túnica morada preguntaba con cierto desprecio.

—¡¿Furukawa-sensei?! —Los tres chicos estaban perplejos.

—¿Eh? Pero si son Aizawa-kun, Sugiura-kun y DeTeach-kun... ¡Que sorpresa ver a mis tres mejores estudiantes aquí! Bueno, dos... —Al decir lo ultimo miró con desprecio a Marshall.

—Pero... ¿Que hace aquí? —Hayato preguntaba confundido.

—Yo siempre estoy en la onda, por lo que decidí entrar a este juego para no dejar de ser genial —Alardeaba de su "Onda" el profesor.

"Tan rarito como siempre...", Takuto lo veía como un estúpido mientras pensaba.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —Un grupo de cuatro chicos aparecieron, mientras que una chica hablaba.

—Oh, Usagi-chan... Estos son los jugadores que faltaban por venir... Son Takuwa-kun, el Rayo azul, Yato-kun, el Golem inexpugnable y MarTeach-kun, el sigilo negro —Dijo Ichigawa.

K

—¿De donde demonios saco esos apodos? —Hayato le susurro a Marshall.

—No lo se, pero el mío es racista —Decía el moreno con sus típicas "lagrimas de cocodrilo".

—Vaya, pues nos presentaremos... Yo soy Usagi Mitzui, mas conocida como Usagi, soy la líder del gremio Black Rabbits, soy una Ninja de nivel 25... Mucho gusto —Decía una chica de tez blanca, baja de estatura, cabello verde, largo y rizado, ojos morados y un traje negro con un símbolo de conejo en su espalda.

—Yo soy Mia, pueden decirme Mia-chan si gustan... Soy una aventurera de nivel 24 líder del gremio Blue Girls Guild —Decía de estatura normal, delgada, cabello negro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color morado, piel morena, su rostro refleja lo inocente y juguetona que es, tenia un vestido azul con detalles blancos en los bordes de lana.

—¡Hola! Soy Ruddy, soy un herrero nivel 26 y líder del gremio Iron Forge, si alguna vez quieren que les fabrique un arma, solo vengan a mi tienda, ya tenemos sucursal en este piso y en los anteriores —Un chico con una armadura de acero, tez blanca, cabello de puntas negro, ojos marrones, delgado y de estatura normal se acercaba.

—Pues yo soy Sofi, soy una asesina y líder del gremio Dead Silence, mucho gusto —Una chica de estatura media, ojos azul hielo, pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho y piel clara hablaba también, como tenia una capa negra que le cubría su cuerpo, solo se podía apreciar su cara.

—Mucho gusto... Espero que todo salga bien en la conferencia... —Takuto decía algo confiado.

—Tienes razón, recuerda que esto es para mejorar la calidad de vida de cada jugador que hay en este juego —Usagi decía sonriente.

—Por cierto, en media hora comenzamos, así que será mejor que se preparen mentalmente... —Ichigawa dijo sin muchos rodeos.

—Esta bien... —Todos asintieron a la orden del mayor.

Mientras, en la posada...

—Oigan, creo que deberíamos ir a escuchar a los chicos en la conferencia... Después de todo, seria importante para ellos que los apoyáramos ahí —Mia propuso mientras comía su cereal.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo te enteraste de esa conferencia? —Kat estaba confundida.

—Yato-kun me dijo acerca de ella esta mañana cuando le pregunté acerca de ir a entrenar... Pensé que lo usaba como una excusa, pero ahora veo que es verdad...

—Bueno, ya que lo pones así... Fiora-chan, ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Eh? Supongo... —Dijo algo tímida al saber que involucraba a los chicos.

—Bien, pues vayamos —Al terminar de proclamar estas palabras la castaña, fueron al susodicho lugar, en el que el evento estaba apunto de comenzar.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos a esta conferencia! ¡Es un placer que cientos de jugadores se reúnan aquí para escuchar propuestas para mejorar nuestra calidad de vida! —Decía entre aplausos y gritos —Bien, sin mas que decir, procedo a nombrar los participantes...

Conforme que nombraba, los participantes aparecían y se sentaban en la "mesa redonda" hasta el punto que ya todos estaban sentados en sus asientos, y a punto de comenzar estaba el debate.

—Bien, doy por iniciado este debate con el siguiente tema: ¿En qué puede ayudar esta mesa redonda a los jugadores? —Planteaba el anfitrión Ichigawa entre la incertidumbre de la gente hacia con el tema —Y le doy la palabra a Usagi-san —Concluía cediéndole la palabra a la líder Ninja.

—Bien, para empezar... Me gustaría a empezar a hablar de un tema muy debatido, sobre los Beta Testers... —Decía firme mientras en la multitud se oían murmullos —No es un secreto que los nuevos jugadores odian a los Beta Testers, ellos se han aprovechado de su experiencia en el Beta para conocer de cabo a rabo las zonas geográficas de muchos de los pisos, por lo que han acaparado la mayoría de las quests que dan objetos raros y únicos, algunos usando a novatos prometiéndoles una parte del botín y muchos cobraron la vida de esos jugadores... —Decía mientras en la multitud se veía la rabia hacia estos individuos —Pero opino que deberiamos trabajar junto a ellos en vez de distanciarnos, ya que podríamos tener beneficios de ello, como por ejemplo, tendríamos una linea delantera mas fortalecida y por ende, podríamos acabar este juego mas rápido... Ademas no tendríamos que arriesgar a los jugadores menos experimentados —Se hizo un silencio tremendo cuando terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, para luego notarse la furia y la indignación en la multitud.

—¡Fuera! ¡Traidores! ¡Pensamos que nos protegerían de esos abusadores! —Se escuchaban estos gritos entre los abucheos de la inmensa multitud.

—Esto no pinta bien... —Kat les decía a sus amigas que se encontraban entre la multitud alebrestada.

—Ehm, Takuto-kun... —Marshall le susurraba a la expectativa de que hiciera algo, preocupado y un poco asustado.

—¡Yo la apoyo! —Takuto se levanto de su silla y dio un golpe a la mesa, literalmente —Yo conocí a un Beta Tester, el me uso a mi y a mis amigos para conseguir vencer al Boss del que tanto necesitaba esos objetos raros, y aunque desconozco si el sabia el patrón de ataque del Boss, pero si estoy consiente que nos utilizó para realizar su cometido... Pero, debo decir que la mayor parte de que ellos sean así es nuestra culpa... Si los tratáramos como jugadores normales y no como unos abusones, tendríamos una mejor aceptación de ellos y por lo tanto, tendríamos mayor probabilidad de acabar este juego... —Al escuchar estas palabras la multitud se calló.

—Ademas si logramos tener una alianza con ellos, podremos dejarles a ellos el trabajo de la linea delantera y los novatos podrían quedarse en zonas seguras para no arriesgar sus vidas —Mia añadía para ganar la confianza de los presentes.

Había incertidumbre, nadie sabia que pensar, que creer, que decir... Era un mar de dudas, en donde los presentes eran unos náufragos y los de la "mesa redonda" eran unos marinos que les ofrecían salvavidas, pero estos no veían clara su ayuda.

Entre esa incertidumbre, ciertos individuos se movían por la multitud, vestían unos trajes negros, acompañados de una capa y una mascara del mismo color.

—¡Fuera de nuestro camino! —Gritaban los individuos al dañar físicamente a las personas que estaban en la multitud, les cortaban con espadas y Katanas sin piedad.

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?! —Furukawa preguntaba impactado.

—¡Somos Beta Testers de un gremio de PK's! —Contestaba uno de ellos mientras seguía hiriendo y matando gente.

—¡Bastardos! —Hayato salto hacia la multitud alebrestada, para luchar contra los individuos de negro.

—¡Takuwa-kun! ¡Ayuda! —Exclamaba Kat, que había sido capturada por unos individuos al igual que Mui y Fiora —¡Sueltennos!

—¡Demonios! ¡Marshall, ayúdame! —Takuto también salto a rescatar a sus amigas.

Marshall lanzó una cuchilla con veneno paralizante dentro, este paralizó a uno de los individuos, liberando a Kat.

—¡Kat! ¡Pelea como te enseñe! —Takuto cayó a su lado, para enfrentar directamente a varios PK's.

—¡Si! —Desenvaino su espada, y empezó a combatir, pero los cortes y bloqueos de los rivales eran demasiado fuertes y mucho mas rápidos que los suyos —¡Takuwa-kun! Son mas fuertes que yo, ¡Ghg! No se si podré resistir más tiempo —Se veía casi vencida.

—¡Hammer Smash! —Usagi entró en escena acabando con su martillo gigante a varios de los PK's —De nada...

Mientras, en otra parte del campo de batalla... Hayato sostenía una batalla a todo dar contra uno de los individuos

—¡Gagh! —Se veía que incluso, para un Samurai como el, se le dificultaba amortiguar los cortes rivales con su Katana.

—¡Iron Slash! —Ruddy llega cortando al individuo en dos con su espada de acero —Siento la tardanza... —Sonrió el pelinegro

—Meh, justo a tiempo —También Sonrio el obeso.

Mientras, en el escenario de la "mesa redonda"... Marshall sostenía una pelea con solo dagas a su disposición contra dos individuos.

—¡Gagh! —Sucumbía muy fácilmente el moreno, quedando a merced de los "hombres de negro", pero de repente estos cayeron al suelo —¿Que demonios?

—No tienes que agradecer —Mia decía con un arco de flechas en sus manos y con Sofi a su lado con agujas venenosas.

Después de eliminar a los pocos que quedaban y rescatar a Mui y Fiora, dejaron a uno vivo para interrogarlo.

—Tu vienes con nosotros... —Hayato y Ruddy lo atraparon para llevarlo a una sala de interrogación.

—Eso fue extraño... —Kat decía aun sorprendida por el hecho.

—No lo entiendo... Se supone que esto es una zona segura... ¿Como fueron capaces de asesinar a tantas personas aquí? —Usagi preguntaba seriamente.

—Alguien con suficiente poder en este mundo debió haber alterado eso —Sofi añadía seria.

—Alguien que no quería que se realizara esta conferencia —Takuto dijo inexpresivo.

—¿Pero quién? —Marshall preguntaba.

—Es un misterio sin resolver... —Takuto respondía algo impotente y triste.

—Ese misterio se lo encargare a usted, Takuwa-kun... —Ichigawa se acercó al chico y le pronunció esas palabras.

—Ichigawa-san... Lamento que su conferencia no haya sido un éxito como esperaba... —Takuto se veía arrepentido.

—Quizás no, pero algo es seguro, plantamos una primera semilla para que seamos una sociedad unida, y no distante e individualista, quizá si pudiésemos repetirla, podríamos forjarla completamente —Ichigawa sonreía.

—Oye Takuwa-kun, me salvaste allá arriba... La multitud me quería comer viva y me salvaste, gracias... —Usagi agradecía al pelinegro.

—Meh, no solo fui yo, Mia-chan también ayudó... —Takuto soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, si quieren refuerzos llámennos... —Mia se despedía.

—¡Si alguna vez necesitan armas llámenme! ¡Les prometo no defraudarlos! —Ruddy les sonreia.

—¡Seguro que lo haremos! —Marshall se despedía también.

—Bueno, Takuwa-kun, MarTeach-kun, Yato-kun... Esto es un hasta pronto, estoy seguro que al volver a verlos serán unos formidables guerreros para liderar escuadrones de frentes de batalla... Confío en ustedes —Ichigawa seguía sonriendo mientras se iba.

—¡Claro que si! —Marshall respondía animado

"Eso no me lo creo ni yo", Hayato tenía una gota de sudor en la sien al pensar eso.

—Takuwa-kun, ¿Y ahora que haremos? —Kat preguntaba curiosa.

—He oído rumores que el Boss de este piso esta en una region apartada, en una montaña congelada ¿Les apetece ir a investigar?

—¡Claro que nos apetece! —Marshall estaba tan emocionado como siempre.

—¡¿Una pelea de Boss?! ¡¿En serio?! —Mui estaba algo asustadiza.

—P-podemos morir ahí... —Fiora estaba blanca con el susto

—Yo... Estoy asustada... —Kat estaba casi temblando del miedo.

—Oh vamos, ¿Que no han aprendido nada de nosotros? —Marshall se burlaba sarcásticamente.

—Nada es posible si no lo intentas... —Hayato añadió.

—Ehm... Pues... Esta bien... —Las chicas no estaban seguras de esa decisión pero la tomaron.

—Bueno, partiremos mañana al amanecer... Estén listas... —Concluyó Takuto

"Creo que moriremos", Kat estaba deprimida en su cabeza.

Después de eso, se fueron a la cabaña a descansar para la aventura de el siguiente día...

* * *

><p>Wow, la verdad es que no he actualizado mas temprano porque he estado complicado con la escuela y esas cosas, y de verdad no había tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir lo que tenia en mente (es que ya lo tengo todo planeado xDDD) espero que les guste, he metido varios OCs por que he visto la oportunidad para hacerlo xDDD igual, síganme mandando sus OCs, puede que no lo incluya en el siguiente cap pero si que saldrá al menos en un cap xDDD así que si no llega a salir tu OC en el capitulo posterior al que mandaste tu OC, no desesperes xDDD<p>

bueno, sin mas, aquí una preguntas para el cap:

1-Quien interrumpió la conferencia?

2-Con que intenciones?

3-Lograran vencer al Boss del piso 4?

4-Habra otra conferencia?

5-Hice buen uso de OCs? XD

6-Reviews? XD

Bueno, sin mas que añadir, hasta el proximo capitulo y no olvides darle a favoritos, follow y dejar review (?) les ha hablado Dross y les deseo buenas noches (?) okno xDDDD


	4. Capitulo 3: Una tierra helada

Capitulo 3: Una tierra helada

* * *

><p>—¡Gagh! ¡Que frío! —Kat se quejaba, casi congelandose.<p>

—E-esto no p-pasaba en Jamaica —Marshall titubeaba por el frío del ambiente.

—Pero si no hay tanto frío —Decía Hayato sin alteración alguna.

—¿C-cómo es que no t-tienes frío Hayato-san? —Mui se frotaba los brazos con las manos, para intentar no tener tanto frío.

—Las morsas se mantienen calientes con su grasa, por eso es así —Takuto decía con dificultad, el también sentía frío.

—¡No soy una morsa! —Hayato le replicó con fuerza.

—En fin... Según el mapa que nos dio Red, si seguimos ese camino llegaremos al jefe —Señalo un sendero que recorría toda una montaña.

—O-oye, y que t-tal si vamos a e-esa cabaña a pasar e-el rato, q-que me congelo —Kat casi ni podía hablar gracias al frío.

—Y-yo también apoyo a Kat —Marshall también se estaba congelando.

—Bien, llevamos un tiempo considerable en este sitio... Vayamos allá —Takuto accedió a su petición debido al colosal frío que había en el lugar.

Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a una cabaña, tocaron la puerta y se oyeron unos pasos.

—¿Qué desean? —Un chico pelo azul casi negro, 1.69 metros aproximadamente, ojos azules casi negros de tez blanca, con una vestimenta compuesta de una capucha azul oscuro, pantalones sueltos color verde oscuro, camisa verde y zapatillas azules abrió la puerta.

—¿Quiénes son Kevin-kun? —Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se asomó —Esperen... ¿Ustedes son...?

—¿Sofi? —Los tres chicos exclamaron anonadados —¿Que haces aquí?

—Pues verán...

—¡¿Son esposos?! —Los huéspedes preguntaban con cierto sobresalto, ya dentro de la cálida cabaña.

—Pues sí, nos conocimos en el piso 2, comenzamos a ser buenos amigos y... Nos enamoramos por decirlo así —Sofi se veía un poco sonrojada al decir estas palabras.

—Pero... ¿Es posible casarse en este juego? —Hayato cuestionaba más que confundido.

—Pues sí, con la ayuda de tu menú puedes hacerlo, es como crear una Party de dos personas que se aman.

—¿Y eso trae algún beneficio? —Takuto preguntaba al no entender el hecho de contraer matrimonio en un videojuego.

—Pues, al casarte te dan una cantidad considerable de dinero para que los jugadores de cortos ingresos puedan costear el precio de una casa para la pareja —Kevin respondía a la pregunta.

"Espera un segundo...", pensaba Takuto asimilando las posibilidades —¡Kat-chan, cásate conmigo! —Gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —La castaña declinó con sorpresa la petición del chico.

—Piénsalo, podríamos casarnos y divorciarnos cuantas veces queramos y tener dinero ilimitado.

—En realidad, cuando te casas la primera vez, es para siempre, no hay opción de "divorcio" o "vuelta atrás" —Sofi advertía a Takuto.

—Bah, entonces no...

—¡¿Planeabas usarme como un objeto para que consigas dinero fácil?! —Kat estaba tan furiosa que echaba humos.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Takuto aclaró fríamente.

—... De verdad, eres terrible —Se podía ver a la castaña cabizbaja, como si se guardara algo —¡Gah! ¡Idiota! —Al pronunciar estas palabras, se volvió toda una energúmena y le propinó un cachetazo a Takuto.

—No me dolió, tu habilidad de golpes con palma abierta es muy inferior a mi habilidad de resistencia, sentí como si me picara un mosquito —Declaraba el chico de una forma muy "nerd" por así decirlo.

—Idiota... —Bufó la castaña molesta, "Sigo pensando que es un NPC, o es uno de ellos, o es un estúpido sin corazón".

—Oigan, ¿Por qué compraron una cabaña en un lugar tan frío y alejado? —Marshall cuestionaba ahora.

—Pues... No queríamos que fuese público, ya que ambos manejamos un gremio importante, así que compramos una cabaña alejada del pueblo —Kevin decía con simplicidad.

—Espera... Si los dos son los líderes del gremio... ¿Por qué Kevin no se presentó a la conferencia? —Hayato tenía esa duda.

—Bueno, decidimos que un representante era suficiente... Ademas, fui a hacer una misión de reconocimiento con una parte del gremio... —Kevin seguía respondiendo con serenidad.

—¿Reconocimiento? —Takuto se interesaba más en el asunto.

—Pues sí, fuimos a la montaña helada que está siguiendo el sendero...

—¿Eh? ¿Y que encontraron?

—Pues los indicios que necesitamos... Sobre la existencia de la alquimia en SAO —Al proclamar estas palabras, todos quedaron atónitos, ¿Qué era esa cosa llamada alquimia?

—¿Alquimia? ¿La alquimia del mundo real? —Takuto preguntaba muy sorprendido.

—Exactamente, como todos ustedes saben, en Aincrad no existen los puntos de SP, que sería la energía mágica del jugador, por lo cual aquí no hay razas especificadas para la magia, pero al inspeccionar la montaña nos dimos cuenta de algo... Hay objetos llamados: "combinables", esos objetos tenían apariencias de ingredientes usados en la "alquimia mortera".

—¿Alquimia mortera? ¿De que demonios hablan? —Kat se veía mas que confundida respecto al tema.

—La alquimia es el arte de crear compuestos químicos mezclando elementos. La alquimia mortera es un tipo de alquimia en la cual se utiliza un mortero para mezclar esos elementos —Hayato explicó.

—Y... ¿Que tiene que ver eso con la magia? —Mui preguntaba algo dudosa.

—Pues, descubrimos que esos objetos tienen diferentes niveles, esos apenas eran nivel 1 —Kevin respondía algo preocupado.

—Si esos eran de nivel 1, los de nivel 10 podrían ser componentes que pudiesen cambiar totalmente la zona en donde se liberen... —Marshall aclaraba serio.

—Puede que aquellos jugadores que interrumpieron la conferencia, practiquen una alquimia avanzada, por ello puede que hayan logrado cambiar los componentes de la zona segura —Takuto sugería seriamente.

—Kevin-kun, ¿Qué mas encontraron? —Sofi preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues, encontramos la puerta que lleva al jefe, pero al intentar abrirla dijo que solo una alteración de la zona podría abrirla.

—¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo enfrentaremos al jefe sin conocer nada de la alquimia? —Hayato le dio un golpe a la mesa de impotencia.

—He estado investigando... Y descubrí que la raza "asesino" puede usar la alquimia mejor que las demás... —Kevin respondió a las dudas de Hayato.

—Yo soy asesino, además conozco algo de alquimia... —Marshall se levantó de su silla ofreciéndose.

—¿Y por qué repruebas Química? —Takuto le decía confundido.

—La pongo en practica cuando la necesito realmente, no para complacer a un viejo gordo y canoso —Bromeaba el moreno.

—Bien, aquí tienes los objetos que logramos rescatar de esa mazmorra, creo que el máximo que llegamos a recolectar es de nivel 5 —Kevin le transfirió los objetos mediante su menú.

—Veamos que puedo hacer...

—¡Yo quiero ayudarte, MarTeach-sensei! —Fiora le decía ¿Decidida? Pues si, al parecer había perdido algo de miedo al tratar al moreno.

—Espera... ¿Desde cuándo soy tu sensei? —Marshall preguntaba algo confuso.

—Digamos que, tu me enseñaste a pelear y trabajar en equipo, así que... ¡Ahora quiero ayudarte yo! —Seguía decidida, esta vez con una sonrisa.

"Fiora-chan...", pensaba algo conmovido por las palabras de aquella pequeña individua —¡Bien! ¡Empezaremos de inmediato! —Cambió su cara, ahora por una mas alegre, mas propia de él.

—Yo también quiero ayudar... Podría ser útil en muchos aspectos... —Sofi también se ofreció a ayudar, ella era una asesina, tendría nociones de esto obligatoriamente.

—¡Genial! Cuantos más mejor —Marshall se alegraba.

—Mientras, los demás iremos a reconocer un poco mas la zona y quizá levelear un poco —Kevin proclamaba.

—Está bien, Cuídate amor —Le dio un cálido beso de despedida en la mejilla —Ustedes también, cuídense...

—Aw, que bonito es el amor... —Kat proclamaba con dos corazones por ojos.

—¡Je! El amor no existe... —Takuto contradijo a su compañera con fanfarroneo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees en el amor, Takuwa-kun?

—Si de verdad el amor existiera los pacientes de Alzheimer podrían recordar a sus "personas amadas", ¿No crees?

—Si, pero si se supone que el amor es proveniente del corazón, ¿por qué los pacientes con problemas cardíacos siguen amando?

—Y ¿Por que estos mismos al pararse su corazón dejan de amar? Ademas, lo único que sale de tu corazón es sangre...

—Pero, si tu mueres dejas de... ¡Gagh! ¡Eres terrible! ¡Estúpido, Idiota! —La castaña hizo un grito que se escuchó en todo Aincrad.

—Parecen unos esposos peleando... —Mui se llevaba las manos a la cara, estaba indignada de lo infantiles que eran sus amigos.

—En fin, ¿Que tal si nos vamos? —Hayato sugirió, tirando un suspiro.

—Bien, pero primero... Colóquense estos abrigos para que no se congelen —Kevin les dio un abrigo a cada uno por medio de su menú.

—Meh, no creo necesitarlo... —Hayato rechazaba cualquier tipo de prenda cálida.

—Empiezo a creer que de verdad eres una morsa —Mui bromeaba algo quisquillosa.

—¡Ja! Muy graciosa... —Respondía con obvio sarcasmo.

—Bueno, ¿Que tal si nos vamos? —Sugirió Kevin para emprender la aventura.

Después de esas palabras, los chicos emprendieron su aventura.

—Oye, Takuwa-kun... Nunca me dijiste quien eras en la vida real —Kat le comentaba al pelinegro.

—¿Acaso tu me has comentado eso mismo a mi? —Le respondió sin muchas complicaciones.

—Si ustedes nos dicen, prometemos decirles la información sobre nosotras —Ofrecía Mui, incluyendo en el acuerdo a Hayato.

—Me parece bien, pero hay un inconveniente... —Hayato opinaba al respecto.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntaban los demás al unísono.

—Que hay un monstruo detrás de ustedes...

Era una especie de gigante helado, no media mas de 3 metros pero si era considerablemente alto, tenia un pelaje blanco y un mazo de acero por arma, su piel era marrón, mientras que sus ojos eran de un verde amarillento.

Empezó a atacar dando un golpe seco al suelo, el cual pudieron esquivar con facilidad, era solo un aviso.

—¡Gagh! Eso estuvo cerca... —Comentaba Mui.

—¡No bajes tu guardia! ¡Saca tus armas y ayúdame a contenerlo! —Hayato sacó su Katana y comenzó a propinarle golpes con ella al monstruo, pero eran bloqueados por el mazo de este.

—Ya voy, ¡No me mandes! —Igualmente, sacó su Katana y comenzó a ayudar a su "maestro" a contener al monstruo.

—¡Switch! —Gritaban Takuto y Kat, que corrían a toda velocidad hacia la acción.

Ambos empezaron a realizarle cortes con sus espadas, "¡Fury Storm Combo V1!", exclamaron al unísono para realizar una serie de cortes combinados en forma de combo, dejando realentizado al monstruo, que dejó caer su mazo, dejándolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque rápido.

—Una apertura —Kevin aprovechó este momento para lanzar una daga que contenía en su interior un veneno paralizante —¡Circle of cutted shadows! —Cambió de arma a una espada, la cual se tornó de un color oscuro, como un rayo se acercó a donde se encontraba el monstruo, y después de marcar con su espada un circulo, empezó un combo de golpes en diagonales, que le quitaron toda su HP al debilitado monstruo, que desapareció junto a sus datos.

—¡Lo hicimos, Yato-kun! —Chocó palmas con el chico mientras sonreía, emocionada.

—Vaya, al parecer trabajan muy bien juntos, ¿De donde sacaron esa técnica? —Hayato se refería a Takuto y Kat.

—No lo sé... —Takuto se veía algo confundido.

—¡Pero que genial fue! —Kat exclamaba con emoción.

—Tu también estuviste bien Kevin-kun... —Mui le sonreía al mencionado.

—Como sea... Sigamos... —Dijo fríamente.

—Vaya, que amigable... —Se quejaba la peliblanca.

—¿Por qué debería ser amable contigo? —Takuto le preguntaba a la peliblanca.

—Somos una party, deberíamos llevarnos bien ¿no?

—Tienes algo de razón, pero cada uno tiene su manera de ser y aportar, no puedes obligar a nadie a cambiar... —Hayato era el que hablaba esta vez.

—Si, pero... Bah, solo sigamos —Se veía algo molesta en cada paso que daba al frente.

Los chicos caminaron por un largo rato, hasta llegar a una cueva dentro de la montaña nevada, en esta se podía sentir un frío extremo, ni siquiera los abrigos especiales podían contener el frío que azotaba dentro de esa cueva.

—¡Gagh! ¡Q-que frío! —Kat se veía muy consternada por el frío.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Takuto le preguntaba a Kevin, que les llevaba unos metros de distancia a los demás.

—Pues, aquí fue en donde encontramos los minerales y la puerta que conduce a la guarida del Boss... Así que podríamos buscar una manera de abrirla... —Respondía sin mucho sobresalto el cuestionado peliazul.

—¡Oigan, miren a aquellos sujetos! —Hayato alertaba a los demás, eran los mismos que interrumpieron la conferencia, vestían sus características túnicas negras, estaban al frente de la puerta realizando un procedimiento raro para abrirla.

—¡Son los mismos que arruinaron la conferencia! —Kat aclaraba, atemorizada.

De repente, estos individuos se percataron de la presencia de estos "intrusos", por lo que decidieron atacar en un grupo numeroso.

—¡Estén atentos! —Takuto sacaba su espada y se colocaba en guardia.

Takuto se enfrentó con algunos que corrieron hacia el primeramente, uso su espada, que se tornó de un aura azul, para combatirlos. Enfrentó directamente a tres de ellos, pero antes de que pudiesen darle problemas, Hayato llegó en su ayuda, siendo su soporte, aguantando a los enemigos para que el pelinegro acabara con ellos.

—¡Mui-chan! ¡Vamos a ayudarlos! —Kat se sumaba a la pelea, en conjunto con su amiga peliblanca.

—Toma esto... ¡Deadly Strike V1! —La Katana de Hayato fue cubierta con un aura anaranjada, para proseguir a cortar en dos a su rival.

Kat combatía contra dos sujetos, pero era obvio que estos eran mas fuertes, como resultado la desarmaron y la arrojaron al suelo a su merced. El individuo levantó su hacha, y se disponía a acabar con la castaña.

"Este, ¿Es mi fin?", pensaba en su mente la pobre de ojos rojizos, mientras cerraba los ojos para recibir el golpe.

—¿Me necesitas, señorita "yo puedo sola"? —Le decía un muy sarcástico Takuto, que había traspasado el pecho del individuo con su espada, por lo cual sus datos desaparecieron.

—¿Eh? Takuwa-kun... Gracias... Idiota —Esto ultimo lo dijo ante las burlas de su compañero.

—¿En dónde se metió Kevin? —Hayato preguntaba mirando a todas partes.

—Cuando más lo necesitamos desaparece, que gran compañero —Mui resaltaba con obvio sarcasmo.

—Me parece que no les interesa esto, ¿No es así? —Decía desde lo lejos, había logrado que los individuos abrieran la puerta que conducía hacia el Boss.

—Aveces es mas conveniente cerrar la boca Mui-chan... —Takuto argumentó mientras le pasaba por el lado para ir a donde se encontraba el peliazul.

—No es justo, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? —Hacia un puchero mientras recorría el mismo camino que los demás.

Mientras en la cabaña, Marshall cree haber descubierto algo importante.

—Haber... Si junto estos dos componentes, quizá... —Fue interrumpido por un sonido que provenía de su menú, lo abrió y procedió a revisar que era —Veamos, ¿Eh? Esto es nuevo... ¿Alquimista principiante? ¿Qué significara? —Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por un fuerte resplandor que estalló del lugar en donde se encontraban los componentes que el mismo mezcló —¡¿Pero que es esto?! Este poder...

—¿MarTeach-sensei? —Fiora entraba en escena preocupada por su maestro.

De vuelta con los demás...

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —Kat preguntaba ante la soledad de aquél sitio.

—Pues al parecer no hay nada aquí... —Mui intentaba desmentir el hecho de que esta fuese la ubicación del Boss.

Pero como Mui es sinónimo de mala suerte, era de esperarse que el Boss saliese de las tinieblas de la mazmorra. Este era un típico monstruo de las nieves, con piel marrón y pelaje blanco, se diferenciaba del anteriormente visto por dos cosas, este era más grande y corpulento, asimismo que más imponente. Ademas este tenía unas especies de trenzas por detrás de su cabeza, en las puntas eran filosas, y por si fuese poco parecían tener vida propia. Además de este tener unas hachas gigantes y unos cuernos parecidos a los de un toro.

Emprendió ataque contra los chicos, que se apartaron para evitarlo, pero las trenzas se empezaron a mover al alrededor de este, atacando con su filo.

—¡Son muy rápidas! —Mui exclamaba en señal de asombro.

—¡Apenas y puedo bloquearlas! —Hayato se veía con dificultades al contener los ataques que le lanzaba el Boss.

—¡Gwah! —Takuto logró doblegar y cortar una de las trenzas —¡Debemos cortar sus trenzas para luego atacarlo de frente! —Sugería un poco angustiado Takuto, quien ya había vuelto a ser atacado por una trenza.

"Ojalá que esto funcione...", pensaba un callado Kevin que había logrado cortar una de las trenzas —¡Dark Counter Attack! —Su espada se llenó de un aura negra, se desplazó en un segundo hasta donde se encontraba la cabeza de el monstruo y realizó un corte con su espada, dejando dolorido al susodicho, quien le propinó una cornada que lo mandó a volar.

—¡Kevin! —Gritaron los cuatro al unísono al ver a su compañero herido.

—¡Les di una oportunidad de hacerle daño! ¡No la desperdicien! —Gritaba con sus ultimas fuerzas aún en el aire.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Aprovechemos! —Takuto decretó con el puño en la mano.

—¡Nosotros primero! —Hayato y Mui corrían hacía el Boss a toda velocidad —¡Double Katana Strike V1! —Sus dos Katanas se tornaron a un color anaranjado, para después pasar como un rayo por los laterales del monstruo.

—¡Es tu fin! ¡Fury Storm C...! —Pero antes que pudiesen realizar su combo combinado, el Boss usó una de sus hachas para repeler a los dos chicos.

—¡Gagh! ¿Eh? Takuwa-kun, ¡¿Estás bien?! —Kat se dio cuenta que "Takuwa" había amortiguado su caída con su propio cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por ti... —Aunque el sabía que su barra de HP era baja, el no dejaría de luchar.

—Takuwa-kun... —Kat se veía con lastima sobre su compañero, sabía que daría todo por ella, pero ella no podía devolverle el favor, "Si tan solo fuese tan fuerte como el", pensaba impotente.

Mientras tanto, el Boss seguía luchando contra unos Hayato y Mui que cada vez más, sucumbían ante el monstruo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Es muy fuerte! —Hayato se veía doblegado por las trenzas del Boss.

"¿Acaso este es nuestro fin?", pensaba una atemorizada Mui.

—¿Me necesitan? —Una voz sonaba a lo lejos, era Marshall que había llegado con una poción muy rara, de color verdosa.

—Justo a tiempo... ¿Que descubriste? —En un parpadeo, Takuto se acercó a preguntarle eso a Marshall, seguido de Hayato.

—Tomen de esto, aumentara sus stats temporalmente, serán cinco veces más fuertes —Les dio de beber esa poción a los dos.

A simple vista no se notan cambios, pero en el interior de los individuos lo notaron, ese incremento descomunal de poder era muy grande para no hacerlo.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Mui se veía confundida.

—Pues, MarTeach-sensei me explicó como lo hizo... —Fiora entraba en escena.

Flashback.

—¿MarTeach-sensei? ¿Le ocurre algo? —Fiora le preguntaba al moreno.

—Pues, combiné estos componentes y cree una poción que aumenta todas tus habilidades por cinco veces... —Le respondía con cierta emoción.

—Oh, eso es genial... ¿Y en que la usará?

—Pues...

Fin del Flashback.

—¡Y así el fabuloso MarTeach-sensei creo esa poción! —Se veía tan feliz como una niña con un caramelo.

"Fabuloso dudo mucho que sea", pensaba la peliblanca con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—Oigan chicos... ¿Qué tal si usamos aquella técnica? —Sugería Marshall.

—¿Pero funcionará esta vez? —A Hayato se lo veía un poco inseguro.

—Tenemos nuestras habilidades incrementadas por cinco, esta vez debería salir... —Takuto sentenciaba.

—¡Gwah! —El monstruo se desesperó y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban para atacar.

—¡Vamos! —Gritaron los tres al unísono para salir corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Comete esto! —Marshall le lanzó dos de sus dagas venenosas a sus piernas, dejándolo estático tirado en el suelo.

—¡Double Slash! —Hayato y Takuto se colocaron en los laterales del monstruo, haciéndole cortes por toda la parte baja de su abdomen, para luego saltar por sus brazos.

—¡Ahora! —Marshall sacó una Katana de su inventario, y aprovechó su nueva capacidad de salto aumentada para dirigirse hacia la misma altura que sus amigos.

—¡Trio Counter Smash V1! —Los tres se abalanzaron contra el Boss con sus armas cargadas con aura hacia la cabeza del susodicho, dejando un gran resplandor en todo el lugar.

—¿Lo lograron? —Kat se veía preocupada, ya reunida con sus dos amigas, que también estaban expectantes.

Cuando el humo de disipó un poco, se logró deslumbrar un aviso que decía: "Congratulations", esto significaba solo una cosa, ellos habían ganado, habían derrotado al Boss del piso 4.

Después de unos segundos, los chicos salieron de la cortina de humo que se había formado.

—¡Lo hicieron! —Las chicas fueron directamente a abrazar a sus "héroes".

—Nunca lo hubiésemos logrado sin la ayuda de "El alquimista principiante" —Hayato bromeaba con el moreno.

—Oye MarTeach-kun, ¿Cómo supiste que necesitábamos de esa poción? —Kat preguntaba algo extrañada.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? En realidad... Solo quería venir a presumirle a Yato-kun y Takuwa-kun... —Marshall se llevaba una mano a la nuca mientras se reía con los demás por sus estupideces.

—Oigan, deberíamos ver como esta Kevin-kun... De seguro necesita algo para recuperarse... —Mui decía algo preocupada.

—Tienes razón, pero... Ya no está en el lugar en donde cayó... —Hayato también se veía confundido por lo que pasaba.

—¡Kevin-kun! ¡¿Donde te metiste?! —Kat le gritaba pero no conseguía respuesta alguna.

—Esto es muy raro... —Takuto tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Oigan chicos... —Gesticulaba una Fiora muy asustada.

—¿Qué sucede Fiora-chan? —Marshall se preocupaba por su "discípula".

—Se están formando grietas en el suelo...

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? —Hayato no entendía lo que pasaba.

De repente, un temblor invadió la zona, pero antes que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, el suelo que los sostenía se vino abajo.

—¡Ahhhh! —Gritaban todos mientras descendían hacia lo que era una especie de agujero oscuro.

Pasaron unas horas y alguien recuperó la consciencia...

—¿Donde estamos?

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy xD<p>

Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde (creo que me tarde mas de un mes xD) pero es mejor tarde que nunca y bueno aquí esta el capitulo (?) quiero aclarar que... Espero que algunos creadores de OCs no me odien por lo que incluí en este capitulo xD pero igual, es mi historia y hago lo que quiero (?) pero espero que no se molesten xD igual, me dejo de rollos y procedo a dar las preguntas para el capitulo que viene:

1-¿Por qué se habrá venido abajo el suelo en donde se encontraban?

2-¿Qué o quién lo habrá ocasionado?

3-¿A dónde los llevó?

4-¿Cuanta puntuación le dan a este capitulo?

5-¿Quieren que incluya 16.5? ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) xDDDDD okno xD

6-¿Reviews? (Estoy seguro que si habrán :3)

Bueno, sin nada mas que añadir, les ha hablado GaboA7X (si me cambie el nombre de usuario, problem? XD) y les deseo buenas noches ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) xDDDDDDD


	5. Capitulo 4: Dragones y Panties

Capitulo 4: Dragones y Panties

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde estamos? —Kat preguntaba algo desorientada.<p>

—Supongo que estamos en el piso 5... —Takuto le respondía viendo a su entorno.

El ambiente en el que se encontraban era selvático, sus arboles median mas de 10 metros, la vegetación es exótica y se podía diferenciar claramente de los demás entornos dentro del juego, era ya algo tarde... Algo así como las 6:00 pm.

—¿Y los demás? —Kat preguntaba algo preocupada.

—O nos tardamos tanto tiempo en despertar que nos dejaron aquí y se fueron... O cayeron en otro lugar.

De repente, a sus alrededores se podían escuchar pisadas y movimientos rápidos, se notaba que era escurridizo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntaba Takuto.

—¿Escuchar qué?

De pronto, un pequeño individuo saltó desde los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar en donde se encontraban parados, este pasó como un rayo al lado de Kat, aunque sorpresivamente no le hizo daño... O bueno, eso creyó ella.

—¡Gyah! ¡Me asusté! —Kat se veía atemorizada por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —Takuto se preguntaba esa duda.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Takuto volteara a ver si Kat se encontraba bien, pero se acabó llevando una gran sorpresa...

—Ehm... Kat-chan...

—Dime...

—Tus panties amarillas no combinan con tu atuendo...

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes tú que mis panties son...?

Antes de terminar de formular esa pregunta dirigió su vista hacia abajo y notó que lo que sea que la atacó se llevó su la parte inferior de su ropaje, o sea su falda. Esta quedó petrificada con este hecho, un chico la estaba viendo en ropa interior, denigrante en su totalidad... Una falta de respeto hacia ella misma como mujer.

—Tú... —Decía sin alzar su cabeza.

—¿Yo?

—¡Pervertido!

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue la abofeteada que Kat le propinó a Takuto, seguido de una patada en sus "partes intimas".

—¡Gagh! ¡Duele más que en la vida real! —Takuto quedó en posición fetal por el golpe.

—¡Pervertido sin remedio! —Kat seguía propinándole patadas.

—¡Piedad! —Exclamaba el golpeado pelinegro.

—Bien, te dejare de golpear... Pero no mires cuando me ponga mi falda, ¿De acuerdo? —Esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha pena y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pero, si ya te vi tus panties no tendría sentido que...

Kat no lo dejó terminar ya que le propinó otra patada en la zona que más duele.

—Está bien, como digas... —Decía con ojos lagrimosos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas patadas le había propinado la castaña.

En un santiamén la castaña abrió su inventario y seleccionó una de las numerosas prendas que allí se ubican, por lo que ahora ya no se encontraba "en paños menores".

—Ya puedes ver... —Avisaba la castaña.

—Siguen sin combinar tus panties y tu atuendo... —Decía con una risita burlona.

"Él... ¿Se está riendo?", pensaba atónita al ver la escena —¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntaba algo extrañada.

—Pues de ti ¿No es obvio?

—Pero... Tu nunca te has reído cuando estoy contigo...

—Es porque nunca me había dado gracia algo cuando estoy contigo ¿No crees?

—Como sea, hay que encontrar a esa cosa y quitarle mi falda.

De repente, la castaña sintió algo cálido en su mano, que la estrujó delicadamente y la levantó entre los aires y la llevaba por sorpresa hacia un lugar que ella no conocía.

—Se fue en esta dirección.

En efecto, esa voz es de Takuto, quien agarro la mano de la castaña y saltó hacia un árbol para ver mejor el horizonte.  
>Acto seguido tomó aun mas fuerte la mano de una muy sorprendida y algo sonrojada castaña, y salieron corriendo hacia el este a toda velocidad, en pocos minutos, llegaron a lo que era un claro y Takuto inteligentemente se escondió en los arbustos al divisar a la criatura que portaba la prenda.<br>Esta criatura era una especie de dragón, pero lo extraño es que no tenía alas, así que el pelinegro llegó a la conclusión de que era un bebé al que sus alas no habían crecido todavía.

—Esperemos a que se distraiga y atacamos ¿Vale Kat-chan? —Susurraba en el oído de la castaña, provocando aún mas sonrojo por parte de esta.

Cabe destacar que Takuto estaba muy concentrado en la misión y no se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de su acompañante.

—Tú... —Balbuceaba al borde de estallar de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Pervertido! —Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo sacó de la sombra de los arbustos.

Ante la aparición inesperada de Takuto, el dragón bebé soltó un grito de auxilio que se escuchó hasta en el mundo real. Algo así como un "Roawr" fue lo que exclamó.

Mientras en otra parte de esa misma zona.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —Exclamaba Mui algo confundida.

—Eso no fue un grito de un bebé... —Marshall exclamaba con cierto miedo.

—¡Corran! ¡Los aliens vienen por nosotros! —Fiora gritaba de pavor.

—Fiora-chan... No creo que unos aliens estén en ese juego... —Hayato trataba de calmarla.

—¡Nos destruirán a todos! ¡Nos destruirán a todos! —Marshall salía corriendo de miedo, pero para su sorpresa quedó atrapado en unas arenas movedizas —¡Wah! ¡Me capturaron! ¡Ayudenme! ¡No quiero morir!

—¡Yo lo salvare MarTeach-sensei! —Fiora se lanzó a las arenas a "rescatarlo", pero como era predecible quedó atrapada dentro de ellas tambien—¡A mi también me capturaron! ¡Ayuda!

Mui y Hayato solo suspiraron y se dispusieron a ayudarlos a salir de ahí.

De vuelta a los otros... Una legión de dragones bebé se acercó a los chicos que se encontraban perplejos.

—Bueno, al parecer tendré que matarlos a todos —Takuto sacaba su espada preparado para el combate.

—¡Pero son tan lindos! —Kat se veía encantada con los dragones.

De repente, un dragón lanzó una bola de fuego por su boca que iba directo a la cabeza de Kat, aunque esta lo esquivo con seria dificultad.

—¡Cercénalos sin piedad! —Dijo en tono de venganza.

Pero antes que Takuto pudiera ir de cacería de dragones...

—¿Quién hoza molestar a mis dragones? —Preguntaba una voz femenina.

—Espera... Tu eres... —Takuto trataba de reconocerla.

—Eres Usagi-san ¿Cierto? —Kat la logró identificar.

—Oh, son ustedes... ¿Por qué molestan a mis bebés?

—¡Ese pequeño engendro del demonio me robó mi falda! —Kat se veía furiosa al señalar al animal.

—¡Tora! ¡Pequeño pervertido! ¡Devuélvele eso ahora a Kat-chan!

El dragón ni corto ni perezoso, o más bien asustado, le entregó rápidamente la prenda a la castaña, la cual guardó inmediatamente en su inventario.

—A ver... ¿Un dragón que se llama Tora? —Takuto veía raro el nombre de la pequeña criatura.

—No soy una experta en poner nombres... ¡Pero le queda bien! —Al terminar de exclamar esto, se rió a carcajadas.

"Usagi-san es una gran guerrera y una gran líder... Pero esta algo lunática", Takuto pensaba mientras en su sien salían gotas de sudor.

—¿Qué esperan ahí? Ya se esta haciendo de noche, si quieren pueden visitar mi posada, estaba a punto de hacer la cena —Ofrecía amistosamente la peliverde.

—Pues... Tengo hambre... —Takuto se notaba hambriento.

—Yo también... —A Kat también le rugía el estomago.

—Pues ¿qué esperan? ¡Mi casa es su casa! —Los tomó por los brazos y los llevó hasta su morada.

Era una casa bastante sencilla, aunque era de dos pisos, en ella no habían cosas lujosas ni refinadas, se veía que se ubicaba en medio de la selva.  
>Pasaron unos minutos para que la peliverde sirviese la comida, esta sirvió una ensalada con cantidades variadas de frutas, verduras y aderezos, así como especies raras que se encontraban en esa zona únicamente.<p>

—Gracias por la comida —Tras bendecir los alimentos, Takuto empezó a devorar sus alimentos.

—Vaya tenías hambre ¿no es así? —Usagi bromeaba con el "troglodita".

Pero hasta ahora no habían notado que cierta castaña aún no había probado ni un bocado de la ensalada, a la cual miraba asqueada.

—¿Sucede algo Kat-chan? —Usagi notó extraña a la chica.

—Ehm... Es que... —Balbuceaba la castaña, le apenaba decir que repugnaba los vegetales.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—S-si... Es eso... Yo... Me voy a mi cuarto —Al decir esto, se levantó de la silla algo asustada y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Vaya, si se que se extraña... —Decía algo preocupada la peliverde.

—Ella es así, despreocúpate... —Takuto trataba de tranquilizarla.

—Quizás tengas razón... —Usagi soltó un pequeño suspiro pero en seguida su rostro se tornó serio —Takuwa-kun... Tenemos que hablar...

Pasados varios minutos, Kat se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, pensando...

"Yo... ¿Debería decirles sobre eso? ¿A él? ¿Sería eso lo correcto?", pensaba algo dudosa y triste la castaña.

—Oye, se te olvidó cerrar la puerta... —Takuto se apareció de la nada cortando los pensamientos profundos de Kat.

—Takuwa-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se veía algo sorprendida de que el viniera a ver que le pasaba.

—Pues Usagi-san me dijo que viniese a ver que te pasaba

—Oh, bueno... Sobre lo del comedor...

—Tranquila... Creo que no sabe aún que no te gustan los vegetales —Le guiño el ojo al decirle esto.

—No los soporto... Son tan... ¡Puaj! —Trataba de representar el sonido de nauseas... Pero bueno, se imaginaran como salió.

—Dudo que puaj sea un adjetivo.

—Que gracioso... —En obvio sarcasmo le respondió la castaña —¿Cómo es qué a ti te pueden gustar esas cosas?

—Pues no me gustan... Pero es de mala educación rechazar comida... Ademas, siempre tengo que comer vegetales en el almuerzo ya que es parte de la dieta que el entrenador de pone para mantenerme en forma, así que de alguna manera estoy acostumbrado al sabor.

—Espera... ¿Entrenador?

—Juego fútbol en la vida real, estoy en el equipo de mi instituto junto a Hayato, somos la dupla mas letal de toda la liga juvenil japonesa.

—Oh, en la vida real... Oye Takuwa-kun...

—¿Qué?

—Tu... ¿Podrías decirme como eres en la vida real? —Decía con algo de pena y sonrojo.

—Oh... Pues no soy la gran cosa, si... Soy buen estudiante y deportista... Pero eso no me llena, yo soy alguien que siempre aspiro a superarme, cada vez que veo un nuevo reto lo tomo y lo supero... Por eso entré a SAO, para demostrar que puedo pasar este juego, aunque nunca pensé que tendría este handicap...

—¿Handicap? ¿De qué demonios hablas? —Kat se veía que no entendía nada de que se refería con eso.

—Oye, soy tu compañero... No tu diccionario —Declaró tajante —Ahora es tu turno, ¿Cómo es tu vida en el mundo real?

—Pues... Yo... —Se le veía algo nerviosa.

El corazón de Kat latía a mil, estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas temblaban, ella esconde algo... Algo que podría acabar con su "amistad" con ese chico que sin saber porque, quería cerca de ella.

—Meh, no creo que me interese tu vida personal...

—¿Eh? —Kat no entendía que decía el chico.

—Siento mas curiosidad de ¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa en tu inventario? Es decir, aquí no se ensucia ni se desgasta, ¿Por qué llevar tanta?

—Oh, bueno... Digamos que es un capricho mío —Ahora se la veía un poco mas relajada —Es decir, aquí puedo vestir como Kat una princesa guerrera que es hermosa y fuerte... En cambio en la vida real no tengo ese privilegio... —Ahora se la veía un poco mas triste.

—¿Princesa hermosa eh? Pues si, las ropas de este juego son lo mejor, aunque tus malas combinaciones de panties no te ayudan mucho...

—Oye, se supone que tendrías que ayudarme y no gastarme bromas... —Se le veía un poco molesta.

—Pero detrás de todo ese disfraz de princesa... Hay una Kat-chan que es hermosa con o sin faldas y panties que combinen.

—Tu... Estúpido pervertido —Kat se veía furiosa, estaba cabizbaja y con una expresión no muy cariñosa.

"Bien... No soy el mejor dando discursos conmovedores..."

Takuto solo se preparaba para recibir el golpe cuando... Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, ese alguien solo podría ser la castaña con la que compartía aventuras y risas, Kat.

—Gracias Takuwa-kun... Eres el mejor chico que he conocido... —Decía mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico —¡Pero eso no cambia que seas un pervertido! —De un segundo a otro, esta alejó su cabeza del pecho del chico para propinarle un cabezazo.

—¡Gagh! ¡Eso dolió! —Takuto se lamentaba tumbado en el suelo.

—Ven párate... —La castaña le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

—No gracias, seguro es otra de tus trampas... —Takuto se paró por su cuenta al desconfiar de su compañera.

—Como sea, ¿Qué haremos mañana?

—Ya lo verás, te encantará esta tarea que nos encargó Usagi-san...

"No sé por qué me huele mal esto...", pensaba algo angustiada la chica —Oh, y otra cosa Takuwa-kun... —Se dio vuelta para confesarle algo.

Pero esta a su vez, quedó perpleja porque el pelinegro ya no estaba en el balcón con ella, se había ido.

—Que idiota... Siempre me deja hablando sola... —Bufaba algo molesta —Supongo que aún no es tiempo de decírselo.

Al quedarse sola, la castaña entró a su habitación, se cambió la ropa y se dispuso a ir a dormir.  
>A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol penetraban en la habitación, se podían escuchar a los pájaros cantar y demás aves revolotear en los alrededores, pero también se podía escuchar un sonido muy peculiar en la puerta que conectaba el cuarto con el balcon. Este sonido obviamente despertó a Kat, quien fue a ver que pasaba.<p>

—¿Takuwa-kun? ¿Por qué tocas tan temprano? —Kat se veía algo soñolienta mientras le abría al chico.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que haríamos algo que te encantaría?

—Pues si...

—Aquí tienes...

Dio un paso a un lado, para dejar divisar a cierta criaturita que se escondía entre sus piernas, era el dragón "preferido" de Kat, Tora... Se veía algo asustado al pensar que Kat le guardara rencor.

—¿Qué haces con ese dragón? —Kat estaba tan dormida que ni lo reconoció.

—Pues, Usagi-san me pidió que lo cuidara... Así que pensé en meterte a ti también.

—Lo siento, yo no cuido dragones pervertidos —Dijo con cierto desprecio ahora que si lo reconoció.

—Vamos, solo hay que llevarlo a pasear...

—No —Cortaba tajante.

—Pues le diré a Usagi-san tu secreto... —Intentaba chantajearla con una mirada picara acompañándolo.

—Pues dile... —Dijo con indiferencia mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ante este gesto, Takuto solo suspiró y dirigió mirada al dragón.

—Tú quédate aquí, ya voy por ella... —Dijo para tranquilizar al pequeño que se sentía intimidado ante la castaña.

Paso seguido, Takuto usó su espada para realizar varios cortes rápidos a ella, por lo que esta quedó reducida a añicos en unos segundos.

—Toc, toc —Takuto entraba algo sarcástico a la habitación.

—¡¿Estas loco?! —Kat aún no podía creer de lo que era capaz de hacer Takuto.

—Oye, se supone que tienes que preguntar: "¿Quién es?"

—Definitivamente lo estás... —Afirmaba algo extrañada con la supuesta "broma" del espadachín.

—En fin... Vámonos...

—Pues no iré a sacar a pasear a un engendro ladrón de ropa interior.

—Ese engendro se llama Tora... Y ha pasado por muchas cosas, aunque no lo creas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Perdió a sus padres cuando era chico... Por eso no tiene buenos modales y es un pervertido... Pero tiene remedio.

—Y ese remedio sería que tú y yo seamos sus nuevos padres... ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir? —Tenía una sonrisa pícara e interrogadora.

—No... Solo quiero llevarlo a pasear... Y necesito ayuda, eso es todo —Decía algo avergonzado.

—¡Aww! ¡Tienes un lado tierno! ¡Hasta los NPC's tienen corazón!—Exclamaba en casi tono de burla.

—Solo quiero hacer esta buena acción, no lo confundas con que soy tierno y esas cosas —Se volteaba para ocultar su vergüenza y enojo.

—Con gusto seré la madre de tu hijo dragón —Dijo al principio algo sarcástica, pero al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho se sonrojó un montón y se puso nerviosa.

"¿Por qué siempre malinterpreta lo que digo? Pero igual, ya acepto y lo mejor será seguirle la corriente", pensaba con una expresión seria en su rostro —Como sea, vámonos... Tora se debe estar impacientando.

Los dos salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con el pequeño dragón y emprendieron el viaje para llenar al pequeño de felicidad.  
>Al cabo de varios minutos, aún seguían vagando sin rumbo.<p>

—Oye Takuwa-kun, ¿Hacía donde vamos? —Le susurraba Kat.

—Ni idea... Pero se ve feliz, así que no importa... —Dijo mientras sonreía.

—Vaya, parece que hasta los NPC sonríen... —Decía en tono de broma.

"Sigue con eso del NPC... Que pesada...", pensaba algo obstinado por la actitud "estúpida" de la castaña.

—Aunque así me gustas más... —Dijo en tono de broma al principio —Ehm... Bueno... Es decir... Así eres menos odioso —Rectificaba ante la gravedad de las palabras que dijo.

Takuto hizo caso omiso a lo que declaró la chica y siguió caminando normalmente, mientras esta se castigaba mentalmente por decir cosas que no debería.  
>Pero de repente, algo interrumpe su andar, Tora al fin había parado de caminar, su lugar de parada estaba en un arbusto común y corriente, pero al acercarse a él, Tora sacó unas extrañas piedras con forma oval y con una cubierta de algo parecido al cristal. El dragón ni corto ni perezoso, fue y se los entrego a la pareja de humanos que lo acompañan.<p>

—¿Qué es esto? —Takuto examinó el objeto y logró ver su información.

Era un material de alquimia, nivel 10.5, su nombre es Traquinium.

—¡¿Cómo es que tienes éstos objetos Tora?! —Takuto no podía creer lo que veía.

La verdad es que ese objeto tenía un gran poder dentro de la vida del juego, no se podía explicar como un dragón bebé lo tenía en su poder hace no más que unos instantes... Y por duplicado.

Ante la pregunta de Takuto, Tora procedió a dibujar un intento de dos dragones y un auto retrato de el mismo, a los grandes los nombró como "Papá" y "Mamá", y al chico le puso su propio nombre.  
>En lo que serian sus padres dibujó un par de círculos, uno en cada pecho de los padres de la criatura.<br>En seguida dibujó a unos individuos numerosos cuya denominación fue dada bajo el nombre de: "malos".  
>Dibujó una linea entre los dos círculos y él, para después dibujar una linea que representó que él escapó.<br>Trazó una linea entre los "malos" y sus padres, para después rayar a sus padres para simbolizar lo obvio.  
>Y finalmente dibujó un arbusto y con ayuda de lo que era su nueva amiga, la linea, simbolizó que dejó las piedras ahí.<p>

—Ya veo... —Kat se veía triste por el dragón.

—Creo que sé quienes son esos malos de los que nos intenta hablar Tora... —Al proclamar estas palabras, Takuto recordaba a los individuos que habían interrumpido la conferencia y los que se encontraban en la puerta del jefe del piso 4.

Era muy obvio que eran ellos, ¿quién más aparte de ellos buscarían minerales para alquimia a la fuerza?

Pero aún no acababa la representación gráfica de Tora, éste por ultimo dibujó a dos individuos mas, un hombre con una espada en su regazo al que llamó "papá" y una mujer con... ¿Unas panties? Sí, en efecto eran unas panties... Y sin olvidar la denominación de: "mamá".

—¡Espera! ¡¿Por que yo tengo unas panties?! —Kat arremetía furiosa contra el pequeño.

—Ya déjalo... —Tranquilizó un poco Takuto a la castaña.

Paso seguido, el pequeño dragón progresó y dibujó los círculos en las manos de sus "nuevos padres" y los encerró a todos en un corazón.

"Vaya, lo de la familia se lo tomó a pecho...", Takuto pensaba algo incrédulo por lo que veía.

"No sé si alegrarme por el corazón tierno... O enojarme por las panties", pensaba algo dudosa la castaña.

—¡Papá! —Se refería a Takuto con estas palabras el pequeño Tora.

—¡Dijo papá! —Takuto se emocionó por la primera palabra de su "bebé".

—¡Mamá sexy! —Esta vez se refería a Kat.

—Este pequeño pervertido... —Kat se tragaba las intenciones de hacerle daño con muchas dificultades.

De repente, los mismos individuos extraños que habían visto antes se dejaron ver ante los chicos, eran diez a lo sumo.

—Dénos el trozo de Traquinium y les daremos una muerte rápida e indolora —Proclamaban con algo de soberbia.

—Ustedes de nuevo... —Kat puso una cara seria al pronunciar estas palabras.

—Kat-chan... Llévate a Tora lejos y cuida el mineral contigo —Takuto decía serio también.

—¡No! ¡Te ayudaré a luchar! ¡Pase lo que pase! —Estaba renuente a abandonar a su compañero.

—No puedo permitir que nada les pase, yo protegeré a mi familia... —Decía empuñando su espada de frente a ellos.

"Tu familia... Somos tu familia", Kat analizaba lo que dijo Takuto hace un momento.

—La familia se protege junta... —Declaró Kat.

—¿De qué hablas? —El espadachín no entendía lo que le quería decir su compañera.

—De que no huiremos, somos tu familia y no huiremos... —Kat proclamaba mientras el pequeño Tora asentía.

—Pero, ¿Por qué arriesgar sus vidas por mi?

—Porque te quiero... De un modo como amiga claro —Rectificaba ante la vergüenza que le provocó lo primero que dijo —Y Tora también te quiere, así que si caemos... Caemos como familia —Se veía decidida.

—Esta bien... —Después de un suspiro, les sonrió y proclamó estas palabras.

Takuto se dejó de cursilerías y se puso en acción, se aproximó a toda velocidad para atacar a los individuos.  
>Pero al intentar realizar los cortes, estos fueron adivinados y bloqueados por un individuo.<p>

—¿Qué demo...?!

Exclamó antes de ser repelido por el empujón que le fue propinado por parte de los individuos.

—¡Desgraciados!

Kat intentó sorprenderlos con unos cortes de su espada, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que los de Takuto, siendo bloqueados y repelidos.

—¡Takuwa-kun! ¡Usemos esa habilidad!

En ese momento los dos se levantaron del piso y procedieron a realizar su "Fury Storm Combo V1" pero para sorpresa de todos, esta fue bloqueado como si nada por estos tipos.

—¡Gagh! ¡Recon Slasher V1!

"Takuwa" intentó con una de sus nuevas habilidades, que consistía en hacer varios cortes seguidos para lograr desestabilizar la espada a quien lo tenía bloqueado y lograr abrirse paso hasta el individuo, pero fue inútil al no lograr su primer objetivo.

—¡Demonios! —Se lamentaba a todo pulmón.

De repente, los otros nueve individuos, fueron directamente a atacar al cuerpo de Takuto, realizándole varios cortes y dejándolo con muy poca HP restante.

—Principal amenaza fuera... Si no quieres que matemos a tu amiguito danos el trozo de traquinium —Dijeron en un tono muy oscuro y perturbador.

—No lo hagan... —Takuto alcanzaba a decir lo que sus pulmones virtuales permitían.

—Ponlo a dormir a ver si así se calla... —Ordenó el "jefe" de estos individuos.

Sus súbditos obedecieron y con echarle una poción encima lo durmieron por horas y horas...  
>Mas tarde, Takuto despertó en una habitación de la casa de Usagi lleno de vendajes y cosas de esas.<br>Al abrir sus ojos divisó a cierta joven castaña que esperaba ansiosa el regreso del protagonista.

—¿Kat-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Takuto preguntaba extrañado y aún soñoliento.

—Tu hiciste lo mismo por mi cuando me embistió ese oso... —Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

—Da igual... ¿Qué pasó con los individuos esos?

—Pues no se llevaron lo que querían... Aunque si se llevaron algo muy importante...

—¿Qué?

—La vida de Tora...

—... —Se le podía ver al pelinegro algo frustrado.

—Verás... Cuando tu te desmayaste, ellos nos sometieron a Tora y a mi... Así que yo accedí a entregarles los trozos para conservar tu vida y las demás...

—Pero Tora se negó ¿Eh? Que dragón tan testarudo... Igual que su madre... —A Takuto se lo veía fuera de si, increíblemente deprimido.

—Takuwa-kun... —Mui y Fiora se veían tristes, estaban en la misma habitación que los demás.

"Si hubiésemos llegado un poco mas temprano", se lamentaba Marshall en su cabeza.

—Tora fue inteligente, sabía que si ellos se apoderaban de ese objeto serían invencibles... —El de esta voz era Hayato.

—¿Podrían salir todos de mi habitación y dejarme solo un momento? —Takuwa pedía algo deprimido.

—Como quieras... —Hayato decía algo indiferente al irse con Mui, Fiora y Marshall.

—Si me necesitas para algo llámame —Kat se iba un poco preocupada del lugar.

Hola de nuevo, soy Takuto Aizawa... Estoy atrapado en un videojuego, han pasado ya casi tres meses... He participado en batallas de Bosses, conferencias y demás. Pero hay algo a lo que no le tenía miedo antes de entrar acá... A la muerte. Aquí, mueres o matas para sobrevivir... No hay tiempo para el amor, los sentimientos ni nada de eso, esto es un juego de la muerte, esto es Swort Art Online.

Kilometros al oeste...

—No puedo esperar al evento de la arena... Va a estar interesante... ¿No lo crees? —Decía una voz familiar y oscura.

—Pues claro, Red-san... Ahí podrá mostrar la superioridad de los Beta Testers como debe ser —Decía una voz femenina algo aguda.  
>D<br>—Prepárate, Takuwa-kun... Aún no he olvidado nuestro duelo...

* * *

><p>Hola uwu si, si, si el tan ansiado capitulo 4 ya esta aquí xDDDD bueno, espero que les guste... Si les ha gustado, dejen un Review y denle follow, eso me ayudaría mucho :DrossTimeBitch: xDDDDD ahora, sin mas preámbulos... Comenzamos con las preguntas random (?)<p>

Preguuuntaaas Randoooom:

1-¿De que evento estará hablando Red?

2-¿Quien será esa chica que lo acompaña?

3-¿Alguna vez Takuto dejara de ser tan... él? xDDD

4-¿Kat y Takuto formaran una familia de nuevo?

5-¿Pobre Tora?

6-¿Cuáles serán los planes de esos individuos?

7-¿Qué será lo que oculta Kat?

8-¿Cuál canción combina con este fic? XD

9-¿Reviews?

10-¿Calificación del cap del 1 al 10? XD

Les ha hablado GaboA7X y les deseo buenas noches~~~


	6. Capitulo 5: The Sword Master

Capitulo 5: The Sword Master

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, soy Aizawa Takuto... Este es mi tercera vez que dejo una recopilación de mi paso por Aincrad.<br>Debo decir que me estoy sorprendido de que este extenso, hermoso y virtuoso mundo virtual sea utilizado para que sea utilizado como una trampa mortal para mas de cinco millones de personas que lograron conseguir una copia de lo que prometía ser el juego del año y pasó a ser uno de los mayores homicidios en masa de toda la historia.  
>En fin, mi Party y yo hemos estado sobreviviendo por ocho meses, hemos llegado al piso 20, ocho meses alejados de nuestras familias y amistades, aunque al menos en mi caso mis amigos vinieron conmigo y he hecho nuevas amistades... Pero hay gente que no es tan afortunada como yo, que tiene que sobrevivir sola y sin nadie que la ayude o ampare.<br>Escuché un rumor que a día de hoy, SAO se ha cobrado un total de 700.000 personas, bueno... Se acerca el momento, presiento que pasará algo grande.

Ciudad de Azpahreim, 21 de Diciembre, año 2020, piso 20.

Esta era una de las ciudades más grandes e imponentes de todo Aincrad, las estructuras eran altas y sus muros de concreto.  
>Nuestros seis protagonistas acababan de llegar a esta ubicación.<p>

—Vaya, ya huele a Navidad —Mui aparentaba "Oler la Navidad".

—Ya aquí hay frío, así que utilizaré una bufanda para mantener mi cuello caliente —Hablaba Takuto mientras sacaba de su inventario una bufanda y se la equipó.

—Se te ve bien, Takuwa-kun... —La del cumplido era quien sino que Kat.

—Gracias... Supongo —Respondía algo cortante y frío el pelinegro.

Ante tal respuesta, la castaña quedó un poco triste.

—Que cruel que es... —Le murmuraba Mui.

—No es para tanto —Trataba de tranquilizar la castaña.

—Pero desde que murió ese dragón está así, muy serio y frío —Comentó de nuevo Mui.

—Es cierto, Takuwa-san se ve un poco extraño... —Añadió Fiora.

—Bueno, quizá solo necesite un tiempo para que se recupere... —Kat intentaba defender su actitud.

—Han pasado casi 5 meses de eso y todavía sigue así... —Pero Mui la seguía reprochando.

Esta vez se quedó en silencio, no tenía ningún otro argumento para defender al pelinegro.

—¿Kat-chan? —Fiora le preguntaba al verla así, con esa expresión triste y atípica en ella.

—Oye no me digas que le dijiste sobre... eso —Mui se veía algo preocupada por su amiga.

Ante estas declaraciones por parte de la peliblanca, Kat negó con la cabeza.

—Pienso decírselo... Pero no se si hacerlo, ni cuando hacerlo y menos como hacerlo —Se la veía más triste y frustrada de lo normal.

—¡Vaya que hace frío! —Se veía que Fiora no jugaba, se moría del frío que invadía la ciudad.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprarnos ropa de invierno? —Preguntaba Kat, tratando de escapar de la conversación.

—Sí, pero no te escaparas del interrogatorio tan fácil ¿Oíste gatita? —Le decía abrazándola y jugando con sus mejillas de forma pícara.

—Me parece genial, copito de nieve andante... —Kat jugaba de igual manera con el cabello de la peliblanca.

—¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos de compras! ¡En un rato volveremos! —Fiora le gritaba a los muchachos, que estaban a cierta distancia.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Les pasaremos un mensaje para que nos ubiquen después! —Marshall respondió.

Después de proclamar esas palabras, los dos bandos tomaron caminos diferentes, unas fueron a comprar ropa y otros a inspeccionar y encontrar una posada para pasar los días ahí mientras la nieve se disipaba de los bosques que rodeaban a la imponente ciudad.

Los chicos, después de caminar más o menos media hora buscando una posada, se vieron ante la imponente presencia de lo que parecía una oda al mismísimo Coliseo Romano, era una arena gigantesca construida de concreto, con una cúpula gigante de vidrio, era una construcción muy moderna comparada a las demás que se habían visto hasta ahora en SAO.

—Wow, que gigante... —Comentaba un maravillado Marshall.

—Es descomunal —Hayato también había quedado perplejo.

—¿Les gusta? Se estima que tiene aforo para 145.000 personas —Una extraña voz era la que hablaba.

—Wow, ¿Y como sabes eso Takuto-kun? —Marshall giró a preguntarle.

—Ehm... Yo juré que fue Hayato el que lo dijo —Takuto dijo algo confundido.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada —Hayato también se veía confundido.

En ese momento los tres, como buenos idiotas, se miraron las caras mutuamente quedando totalmente confundidos.

—¡Fueron los aliens! ¡Nos destruirán a todos! —Marshall entró en pánico.

—¡Jeh! Pensé que eran idiotas, pero no tanto —Esta voz revelaba su identidad.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Red, el beta tester que los había engañado hace meses atrás.

—Tú... —Alcanzaba a decir Takuto con cierta furia en su haber.

—Esta era la arena de batalla que te mencionaba Takuwa-kun... —Decía con una sonrisa muy confusa para los chicos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Seguía furioso el espadachín.

—¿Acaso ya la olvidaste? ¿Nuestra promesa?

—No, no la he olvidado.

—Pues, ¿Qué esperas para cumplirla? —Desafiaba con una sonrisa muy pícara.

—Si quieres puede ser ya mismo, yo no tengo inconveniente —Estaba muy serio y molesto.

—¿Y por qué no se inscriben en The Sword Master?

—¿The Sword Master? —Esta vez eran los tres, quienes cuestionaban al mismo tiempo.

—Es un evento especial tipo torneo, que es organizado por NPC's en esa arena de combate... El objetivo es ganar todos los combates para llegar a la final y ser el "Sword Master"... —Explicaba el pelinegro.

—Me parece genial... —Takuto aceptó contra todo pronostico, casi introduciéndose en el mismo juego de miradas que planteaba Red.

—Bien, las inscripciones son por ahí —Red señalaba una taquilla en la entrada de la arena.

—Chicos, ¿Aceptarán el reto? —Takuto le dirigió la palabra a sus compañeros a sus compañeros.

—¡Pues claro! —Marshall asentía con emoción.

—Pues, parece interesante... —Declaraba Hayato.

—Está decidido, los tres competiremos... —Declaró casi desafiando al beta tester.

—Vaya, ya sabía que ustedes no faltarían... —Una voz conocida era la que se pronunciaba.

—¡¿Ichigawa-sensei?! —Exclamó Marshall.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso se inscribirá en el torneo? —Preguntaba Hayato.

—No, la verdad es que mi fuerte no es la lucha... —Negaba rascándose la nuca, avergonzado.

—A Ichigawa y yo nos agrada la idea de ver guerreros matándose entre sí —Este era el otro profesor de los chicos, Furukawa.

—Furukawa-sensei... —Observaba su llegada Takuto.

—No vinimos solos...

Se apartó para dejar divisar a unos viejos conocidos.

—¿Me recuerdan? —Era uno de los chicos que estuvieron presentes en la conferencia, Ruddy el de cabellos puntiagudos.

—¡Hola de nuevo! —Esta vez era un cordial saludo por parte de Usagi.

—Chicos... Ustedes si participarán ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Marshall.

—Pues claro que lo haremos... —Los dos asintieron a la vez.

—Bueno, vamos a inscribirnos chicos... —Declaró Takuto para finalizar.

Los chicos fueron hasta la taquilla que se encontraba en la arena a inscribirse.

—Bienvenidos a la Arena de Azpahreim, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —Decía una chica que se encontraba dentro de la taquilla, se notaba que era una NPC.

—Ehm... Venimos a inscribirnos al torneo —Takuto dijo.

—Está bien, serán 130 monedas de oro...

Al instante, estos las pagaron y la NPC los recibió para luego hacer unos movimientos extraños mientras los guardaba, esto causó confusión en los chicos.  
>Inmediatamente, una pantalla gigante puesta en una pared de la arena se encendió y de sus bocinas salió la oración: "Calendario del The Sword Master completado, emparejamientos de octavos de final anunciados".<p>

—Oh, eso fue rápido... —Hayato se vio sorprendido por la rapidez del sistema.

—A ver... Me toca en primera ronda contra un tal "Bubba" y el combate comienza... ¡¿En cinco minutos?! —Takuto se veía sorprendido por la noticia.

—Pues claro, eres parte del duelo inicial porque el nombre de "Takuwa" atrae multitudes... —Ichigawa volvía a escena a explicar el porque de eso.

—Eres famoso ¿Lo sabías? —Furukawa también venía a explicar.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Famoso?! —Takuto no entendía nada.

En ese momento unos caballeros salieron de una de las puertas y agarraron a Takuto por sus hombros.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —Takuto se veía algo molesto y obstinado por las acciones de aquellos NPCs.

—Lo llevamos adentro para su combate señor... —Los guardias se excusaban en eso.

—Bueno, mientras a él se lo llevan, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a las gradas para presenciar el combate? —Furukawa sugería.

Ante esta pregunta, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a las gradas.  
>Pasados unos minutos, la multitud enloquecía en las gradas, el ruido se hacía insoportable, tanto que no dejaba escuchar los latidos de cierto jugador, que entraría a la arena para intentar ser el "Sword Master".<p>

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la inauguración del torneo mas importante de todo Aincrad! ¡The Sword Master! —Decía el locutor —Tenemos un plato fuerte para esta inauguración... Estamos en presencia del duelo entre el todoterreno Bubba...

En ese momento, un tipo gigante, con una obesidad sobrepasando lo normal y dirigiéndose a lo mórbido, cabellos castaños, largos y peinado hacia atrás, acompañado de su fiel mazo gigante apareció en escena vistiendo una licra similar a la que se utilizan en los circos.

—... Y el temible "Dragón azul"... ¡Takuwa!

En ese momento, nuestro protagonista entra en escena, con su indumentaria de siempre y su inexpugnable expresión desinteresada.

—Bueno caballeros, el combate es simple... Será un combate PvP común, con la condición que el combate acabará cuando su HP quede en 15%, buena suerte y que gane el mejor... —Les explico el supervisor de la pelea.

—Te aplastaré, ¿Oíste palillo azul? —Amenazaba el gigantón.

—Eso lo veremos... —Le respondía muy desinteresadamente el pelinegro.

Después de unos minutos, estos dos se miraron fijamente... Hasta que el combate empezó.  
>Bubba tomó la iniciativa atacando frontalmente a Takuto, pero este esquivó el impacto dando un paso al lado.<p>

—¡Tonto! —Se rió de la decisión del pelinegro al creer que cayó en su trampa —¡Double Tap! —En un movimiento muy veloz, él volteó su mazo para tratar de impactar en contra de su enemigo.

En ese momento una nube de polvo se levantó por el impacto, por unos segundos nada se alcanzaba a ver, solo a Bubba retrayendo su mazo.  
>Después de unos cuantos segundos más, la nube de humo se disipó, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo... El espadachín no se encontraba ahí.<p>

—¿Acaso lo evaporé? —Bubba preguntaba anonadado.

Era obvio que no, no solo porque no había sido dado como ganador del combate, sino que esto era imposible en este torneo. Entonces la pregunta era: ¿En dónde se metió? Pero antes de responder esa duda iremos con ciertas chicas que seguían buscando ropa navideña, aunque también esta actividad parecía un interrogativo a cierta castaña que respondía al nombre de "Kat".

—Que lindo se ve este abrigo —Kat comentaba con el abrigo en sus manos —¿Qué piensan ustedes chicas?

Ellas solo se la quedaron viendo fijamente, algo obstinadas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kat intentaba hacerse la que no se enteraba de nada.

—No respondiste a nuestra pregunta... —Mui le reclamaba.

—¿Y ésa es...?

—¿Takuwa-san te gusta? —Preguntaba Fiora.

—¿Cómo creen? Takuwa-kun y yo somos amigos... —Decía algo insegura de su argumento —Solo amigos... —Esta vez lo susurró, pero su expresión cambió por una más triste.

—No nos mientas... —Mui le seguía insistiendo.

—¿Cómo que mentirles? —Trataba de hacerse la honesta.

—Somos tus mejores amigas desde la primaria, sabemos cuando mientes y cuando dices la verdad —Fiora le comentaba.

Un silencio incomodo invadió ese lugar, Kat no se veía del todo bien... Parecía algo deprimida.

—Él... Es el único chico quien se preocupó por mi sin conocer lo que soy, lo que soy en realidad... En un mundo en donde soy una persona nueva, un mundo en donde la brisa hace volar mi cabello, donde puedo ser la princesa que todos me dicen que soy pero en el mundo real siento que no puedo ser... —Se veía algo triste al decir esto, estaba rota por dentro.

—Kat-chan... —Sus dos amigas se veían tristes al verla así, habían pasado su vida juntas, siempre juntas.

—Este mundo y él me cambiaron la vida, me animaron otra vez a vivir... Por eso...

—Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? —La voz del locutor del torneo se oía fuertemente en un televisor que se encontraba en la tienda —El dragón azul ha desaparecido, ¿En dónde se habrá metido Takuwa?

—¡¿Takuwa-kun?! —Kat se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico en aquella pantalla.

Mientras, en la arena continuaba la incógnita del paradero de Takuwa.

—¿A dónde se habrá metido? —Usagi comentaba.

—¿Qué tramará? —Hayato preguntaba.

Red solo guardaba silencio ante el acontecimiento.

—¡Sal de en donde te encuentres palillo! —Gritaba a todo pulmón para que lo escuchara.

—¡Si tanto lo deseas!

¿Era un meteorito?, ¿Una nave espacial en deceso? No, era Takuto en picada. Tenía su espada en mano y dejaba una estela de fuego azul por su paso.

—¡Dragon Dive! —Al decir estas palabras, su espada se sobrecargó con el mismo fuego azul que dejaba, dejando ver la forma de un dragón cubriéndolo.

—¡Gh! Era de esperarse del Dragón azul —Ante la impotencia de poder reaccionar, Bubba aceptó su destino.

"Takuwa wins, congratulations", era lo que señalaba el cartel que decretó la victoria del pelinegro.

—¡Takuwa es el vencedor! —Recalcaba el locutor.

El estadio vibraba por esa victoria del tan aclamado "Dragón azul".

—Wow, Takuwa-san es sorprendente —Ruddy adulaba al ganador del encuentro.

—Sabía que tramaba algo... —Hayato alardeaba de "conocer todo sobre tu amigo".

—Creo que es mejor que te bajes los humos y te concentres para nuestra pelea —Usagi retó al gordo Samurai.

—Oh cierto... Somos los terceros ¿Cierto?

—Pues sí, pero primero vayamos a felicitar a Takuwa-kun por su victoria.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Vayamos a felicitarle! —Marshall proponía con ganas.

Los cuatro chicos fueron al área de reposo de los contendientes para ver a su amigo.

—Eres parte del siguiente combate, ¿No es así Red? —Ichigawa le preguntaba algo serio.

—Sí... ¿Quién es usted? —Le devolvía la pregunta el beta tester.

—Yo soy el profesor de Takuwa, MarTeach y Yato... Ichigawa.

—Vaya, pues sepa que es el profesor de unos completos idiotas... Aunque sean unos idiotas geniales... —Red decía con el corazón un poco blando.

—Solo asegúrate de no perder rápido... Quiero que pruebes a Takuwa-kun y reveles su verdadero potencial —Decía con una sonrisa algo inusual en él, era mas pícara de lo normal.

Red solo se lo quedó mirando con desconfianza y se retiró de inmediato para estar puntual para su duelo.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda...

—¡Impresionante Takuwa-san! —Fiora se quedó anonadada por el acontecimiento en la arena.

—Vaya, Takuwa-kun es impresionante... —Mui también estaba atónita por lo acontecido.

—¡Lo voy a ahorcar! —Kat en cambio se veía molesta —En primera por hacerme pasar un susto y en segunda por inscribirse en un torneo sin avisarme.

—Calma gatita, que el todavía no es nada tuyo —Le decía Mui en tono pícaro para molestarla.

—¡En un momento comienza el combate de uno de los mejores espadachines de Aincrad, el temible Red, que enfrentará al escollo del novato Sephir! —La voz del locutor se podía oír a través de la pantalla —Y al terminar ese encuentro, el plato fuerte del día... Dos representantes de la "Mesa Redonda" chocaran en una lucha sin tregua alguna... ¡Usagi Mitzui contra Yato!

—¡Es que lo mato al gordo ese! —Mui se veía furiosa.

—Oye copito de nieve, que tampoco él es nada tuyo, ¿No? —Le recriminó de igual forma la castaña.

—Oh, cállate —Se veía a la peliblanca un poco sonrojada al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Chicas! —Una silueta conocida se acercaba para finalmente abalanzarse sobre las dos mas altas.

—¿Eh? ¡Quítate de encima! —Mui se la quitó fácilmente de su espalda puesto a que era muy pequeña.

—¿Quién eres? —Kat no la recordaba.

—¿Acaso no me recuerdan? —Se veía triste por ser olvidada.

—Pues, no solemos hablar con más lolis que con Fiora-chan, así que... —Mui era la que hablaba.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja de bromear con mi altura! —Fiora hacía un berrinche digno de una niña pequeña —Al menos yo si recuerdo a las personas...

—¿Entonces tú si me recuerdas? —A la chica le brillaban los ojos.

—Pues claro, eres...

De vuelta a la arena...

—¡Qué genial estuviste Takuwa-kun! —Usagi lo alababa.

—Es la primera ronda, aún no hay que cantar victoria —Takuto decía serio.

—Sobre todo con nosotros en la competencia —El que alardeaba era como siempre Marshall.

—MarTeach-kun, no pierdas... Quiero enfrentarme a ti —Takuwa desafiaba a su amigo moreno.

—Eso quiere decir que nuestras llaves se cruzan en la siguiente ronda ¿Verdad? —Marshall ya había captado la indirecta.

Takuto solo asintió con su cabeza, Marshall era uno de sus mejores amigos desde niños... Luchar contra él seria divertido y especial para el pelinegro.

—Entonces es una promesa —El moreno le extendió la mano y ofreció su puño.

Takuto chocó puños con el moreno y sonrió.  
>Pero no todo es sonrisa y promesas... También hay cosas importantes, como el inicio del duelo de Red.<p>

—¡Comienza el duelo! —El locutor daba inicio al juego con estas palabras.

"¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por que me pasa esto?!", Sephir empezaba a entrar en pánico.

—"Bah, y yo que pensé que por ser novato me querría sorprender... Mejor lo elimino de una vez...", ahora el que pensaba era Red.

"Red wins, congratulations", era lo que el cartel mostraba después que el espadachín lo acabase en 59 segundos.

—Justo antes del minuto... Nada mal... —Ichigawa se veía interesado en ese jugador.

"59 segundos... ¿Tan fácil le fue?", Takuto pensaba serio.

—Vaya, parece que es su turno... —Ruddy les recordaba a Usagi y Hayato.

—Oh cierto, vamos... —Hayato invitó a Usagi a unirsele en el combate.

En ese momento, dos fuerzas diferentes entraron en la arena, la arena en donde se batirán a duelo por estar un paso más cerca de ser "Sword Master", así que solo les vale ganar... O ganar.

—Este es el combate estelar que todos esperaban... De un lado la alegre pero fuerte... ¡Usagi Mitzui! —Presentaba a la chica el locutor —Y del otro... Uno de los mejores soportes que hay en Aincrad... ¡El imparable Yato!

—Ya saben las reglas... Que sea un combate limpio —El supervisor advertía antes de empezar —¡Comiencen!

Los dos desenvainaron sus armas, se miraron fijamente y analizaron a su oponente minuciosamente antes de actuar.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntaba un inexperto Ruddy.

—Están analizando los puntos débiles de cada uno... Este combate es muy igualado y cualquier mínimo margen de error podría costarles la victoria —Le respondió Takuto que ya se ubicaba en las gradas con los demás.

—En teoría, ninguno de los dos es un claro favorito... Hayato es un soporte que carece de ofensiva, solo logrará hacerle daño a Usagi cuando se descuide, pero eso no significa que él se dejará golpear por esta —Marshall también comentaba sobre la pelea.

—Oh, ¿Desde cuándo analizas tanto Marshall-kun? —Furukawa le preguntaba algo dudoso.

—Siempre he sido así... —Le respondía sonriente.

—¿Y por qué repruebas materias que requieren de eso?

—Eso es porque la mayoría de mis análisis son erróneos, pero no se preocupe... Seguiré reprobando para verlo en las clases de verano, se que si no lo hago le faltará mi compañía.

—Si claro, como tu digas —No parecía del todo feliz al oír estas palabras.

Mientras tanto, en la arena de batalla el primer movimiento fue dado, Usagi empezó a atacar frontalmente a Hayato con su mazo, pero como era de esperar... Este lo bloqueó sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Ghg! ¿De qué esta hecha esa Katana? —Decía algo frustrada Usagi.

—Acero laminado con capa de piel de dragón, es prácticamente tan fuerte como el adamantino.

—Vaya... Esto será interesante.

—¡Deadly Strike v3! —La Katana de Hayato fue rodeada por un aura de color anaranjado, justo después corrió hacia la chica del martillo.

Al llegar, el impacto no se dio a esperar y una nube de polvo se armó, pero esta vez a los pocos segundos... Hayato era elevado por los aires para caer en un muro de la gradería gracias al impacto que recibió por parte del martillo de Usagi.  
>El publico quedó conmocionado al ver el impacto en uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo.<p>

—¡Gegh! Nada mal conejita... —Le advertía el gordo.

Ese mismo gordo se limpió la sangre de la boca y siguió de pie, aunque le habían quitado una gran parte de su HP, el 15% para ser exactos.

—Vaya, parece que Usagi es más fuerte de lo que parece... —Marshall se impresionó al ver la fuerza de la chica.

"Esperaba eso de Usagi, pero no esperaba que Hayato la fuese a atacar tan frontal y estúpidamente", Takuto analizaba en su mente lo acontesido.

Hayato rápidamente intentó sorprenderla lanzando primero una daga para luego atacar cuando no pueda reaccionar al bloqueo.  
>Sin embargo, Usagi reconoció inmediatamente sus intenciones y con un rápido movimiento esquivó la daga para después golpear con su martillo en la espalda a Hayato, mandándolo de nuevo al muro de la gradería.<p>

—¡Gah! —Gritaba del dolor el obeso, que seguía estampado en la pared.

—¡Smash Hammer! —Rápidamente, volvió a la carga para atacar a Hayato, esta vez lo incrustó en el muro.

—¡Gwah! —Se veían los gestos de dolor en el Samurai.

—Esto va mal —Takuto decía algo sorprendido.

—Lo están destrozando ahí dentro amigo —Marshall añadia.

—Si quieres puedes rendirte... Te ahorrara más golpes innecesarios —Usagi declaraba como niña pidiendo perdón.

—Un Samurai no se da por vencido, él siempre estará luchando hasta la muerte...

Éstas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de cierto amigo suyo que estaba en la gradería.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Un muy pequeño todavía Hayato jugaba tranquilamente en el parque cercano a su casa, se encontraba con su mejor amigo en ese entonces, el mismo que se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de su boca.<p>

—Lo reto a un duelo, Takuto-san —Hayato tomaba un palo que se encontraba en la grama y se ponía en guardia.

—Me veré obligado a aceptarlo, Hayato-san —También se equipó consigo una vara que encontró tirada en la grama.

En menos de un pestañeo, los dos se batieron a un duelo "a muerte".  
>Expresiones infantiles como: "Eso no se vale", "Tramposo" o "Eso dolió" no hicieron falta.<br>Pero al final no hubo un ganador, ambos se pegaron un buen golpe en la cabeza con sus armas y cayeron al suelo adolecidos y quejándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero a la final se rieron de la estupidez que hicieron y como los mejores amigos chocaron sus puños.  
>Pero esas risas fueron interrumpidas.<p>

—Con que jugando a los Samurai ¿Eh?

Unos chicos mayores que ellos los interrumpieron, incomodándoles con una mirada amenazante.

—¿Por qué mejor no se van y dejan a los grandes este espacio? —Sugirió uno de ellos.

—¿Y si nos negamos? —Takuto los desafiaba.

—Les daremos una paliza.

—Bueno, Hayato-kun creo que mejor nos vamos a comer algo en tu casa...

—No, yo no les dejaré mi espacio para jugar a ustedes, charlatanes —Decía mas que decidido.

—Hayato, si te rebelas, nos acabarás metiendo en un lío... —Takuto le susurraba al gordo.

—Takuto, somos Samurais... Debemos luchar por lo que mas queramos sin importar que...

—¡Pero, si no somos Samurais reales!

—Takuto, si creemos en nosotros podremos ser lo que queramos...

—Estas bien.

Después de tres horas de cuidados de la mamá de Hayato, los chicos ya estaban más que exhaustos... Y golpeados.

—Hayato, parece que como Samurais damos pena... —Le comentaba al gordo.

—Al contrario, luchamos con él corazón... Eso es lo importante de ser un Samurai.

—De hecho, ser fuerte y ganar peleas también es importante...

—Por eso entrenaremos cada día, ¡Para volvernos fuertes!

—¡Así será! —El pelinegro le sonrió a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Fin de Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Hayato, ¿Sigues con esa misma idea?", Takuto pensaba algo sorprendido.<p>

—Así que no me rendiré... ¡Protegeré mi orgullo Samurai!

Se levanto y empuñó su espada con la misma energía que se podía notar cuando entrenaba con su mejor amigo.

—Que tonto... —Usagi no podía comprender su posición de nunca rendirse —Acabaré con esto rápido y...

Pero fue interrumpida por Hayato que rápidamente la volvió a atacar frontalmente, pero con apuros Usagi logró bloquear el corte con su martillo gigante.

—¡Deadly Strike V4! —Hayato usó su ataque especial para tratar de cambiar la situación.

Hayato soltó un corte, pero como era de esperarse, fue bloqueado y repelido por el martillo de Usagi sin ningún tipo de problemas... O eso creían todos.

—Frontalmente nunca lograrás penetrar mi defensa... Es imposible que con esta estrategia me ganes —Declaraba Usagi.

—Buah, todo emotivo para nada... —Marshall se veía un poco desanimado por su amigo.

—Acabaré con esto... ¡Hammer Dunk!

Usagi levantó sus brazos junto al martillo para aplastar la humanidad del obeso Samurai pero...

—¿Eh? Acaso... —Takuto había notado algo que muchos no.

De la nada, el martillo se partió en dos, quedándole el mango en la mano y el resto salió volando.

—¡¿Qué?! —Usagi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Jeh! Justo como me lo imaginaba... —Hayato alardeaba en la cara de la peliverde.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —El locutor se volvió loco al ver que hizo el gordo.

—Vaya Hayato, no me esperé que fuese tan inteligente... —Takuto veía con asombro a su mejor amigo.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó Takuwa-kun? —Marshall tampoco entendía nada.

—El vio antes del inicio del encuentro el martillo de ella... Tenia unos puntos de resistencia de 300... Adivina cuanto tiene su nuevo ataque, el Deadly Strike V4...

—239 puntos... —Ichigawa respondía a la pregunta

—Eso sumado a los golpes que le dio antes... —Furukawa también añadía.

—¿Y cómo ha podido desarrollar tanto esa técnica? —Marshall no lo tenía tan claro como los demás.

—El poder del Samurai... —Takuto sonrió al decir esto.

—Ahora, es mi turno conejita... Buen juego pero... Jaque mate —Hayato desenvainó su Katana y empezó a cortar a su rival.

—Acabaré con esto... ¡Samurai Eye!

Los ojos de Hayato se tornaron de un color naranja y realizó una cadena de cortes a la peliverde que la dejaron K.O.

"Hayato wins, Congratulations", era lo que decía el cartel que se desplegó después de haber ganado el combate.

Después de unas horas, oscureció y nuestros protagonistas regresaron a donde se hospedaban como hombres por sus sendas victorias en el torneo... Aunque Marshall ganó por que su oponente se retiró.

—Hoy fue un día muy agotador... —Takuto se quejaba mientras caminaba.

—Ni que lo digas... —Hayato seguía algo golpeado por los golpes que le propinó Usagi.

—Takuto-kun... Mañana es nuestro duelo, ¿Cierto? —Marshall preguntaba.

—Oh, sí... Mañana a darlo todo en la arena —Le sonreí al moreno mientras el se echó a reír.

—Bien, llegamos —Hayato abrió la puerta, pero la luz... ¿Estaba encendida? Pero si ellos la apagaron, a no ser qué...

—Bienvenidos chicos... —Las tres chicas los esperaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala principal.

—Oh, ¿Cómo encontraron la casa? —Hayato les preguntó.

—Eso no importa ahora... Ven aquí y siéntate a hablar sobre el torneo que nos ocultaron... —Decía una muy siniestra Mui.

"Estamos muertos", era el pensamiento de los tres en ese momento.

—¡Un gusto en volverlos a ver! —La misma chica que se presentó en la tienda estaba hablándole a los chicos.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Hayato no recordaba a la chica.

—¿Tú no eres la de la conferencia? —Marshall si la recordaba.

—Ah, sí... Mia ¿No? —Takuto le preguntaba por su nombre.

—Pues claro, ¡Me encantó como pelearon hoy! —Mia decía al mas estilo "Fangirl" —Aunque el de mi amo fue el mejor.

—¿El de tu amo? —A Takuto no le daba buena espina esa declaración.

—Hola chicos... —Red salía de las tinieblas de las sombras para presentarse ante sus "amigos".

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Pues ahora vivo aquí...

—¡¿Qué?! —Otra vez era al unísono

—Pues si, pasaran aquí las noches mientras todavia haya mucho frío —Kat añadía.

—¡¿Qué?!

Y así fue como las chicas se vengaron de los chicos después del primer día del "Sword Master" y lo mejor apenas comienza.

—¿Cómo va todo para la operación?

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan...

—Más les vale que no mientan... Ya que si lo hacen les sacaré los ojos y mismo.

—Entendido.

—Que comience la operación: "La Gema del Rey"

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el capitulo 5... Espero que lo disfruten blablaba xDDD antes de que digan: "En SAO no había televisores, ni pantallas HD, ni mega arenas futuristas... Yo les digo que es mi fic y puedo hasta incluir a Elmo ahi uwu (lo tendre en mente ewe)<p>

Sin nada mas que añadir, les dejo las preguntas para el siguiente capitulo:

1-Quien lograra ser el sword master?

2-Marshall vs Takuto, quien ganara?

3-Por que Kat estara tan deprimida?

4-Que sera lo que traman Red y Mia?

5-Que es la "Operacion Gema del Rey?

6-Reviews? ewe xD

Les ha hablado GaboA7X y les deseo buenas noches UwU


	7. Capitulo 6: El pequeño jamaiquino

Capitulo 6: El pequeño jamaiquino que viajó a Japón.

* * *

><p>SPOILER: Hay palabras en inglés en este capitulo así que les dejo este glosario para que los que no entiendan este idioma lo puedan hacer.<p>

* * *

><p>ORIGINAL:<p>

* * *

><p>1-Hi! I'm Marshall, I don't speak Japanese, but I'm actually learning that language, so I wish I'll have too many friends<p>

2-So, they don't speak English?

3-No, they're too young to understand your English level

4-Woah! This year gonna be rude, homie

5-So, you're from Jamaica?

6-Oh god! Finally somebody that speaks English!

7-Well, my mom hired a personal english professor when I was a child

8-Woah! I think we can be friends! What's your name?

* * *

><p>TRADUCCIÓN:<p>

* * *

><p>1-¡Hola! Soy Marshall, no hablo japonés, pero estoy recibiendo clases de ese idioma, por ello espero tener muchos amigos.<p>

2-Así que ¿Ellos no hablan inglés?

3-No, son muy jovenes para entender tu nivel de inglés.

4-!Woah! este año va a ser rudo amigo.

5-Entonces, ¿Eres de Jamaica?

6-¡Dios! ¡finalmente alguien que habla inglés!

7-Bueno, mi madre contrató un profesor personal de inglés cuando era niño.

8-¡Woah! ¡creo que podrémos ser amigos! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

* * *

><p>El silencio predominaba en la sala, los tres chicos estaban sentados en un mueble que se encontraba en la sala de estar, las chicas estaban de igual manera en frente de ellos, Mia se encontraba sentada en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de los dos sofás, mientras que el solitario Red se encontraba recostado a una pared haciéndose el malo.<p>

—¿Por qué los dejaron quedarse aquí? —Hayato rompía el hielo con esta pregunta.

—No le veo el inconveniente —Mui le respondía tajante.

—¿Acaso les caigo mal? —Preguntaba inocentemente Mia.

—No, claro que no... Solo es que... —Marshall trataba de no hacerla sentir mal.

—Solo es que ese de allá es un Beta Tester traidor —Takuto obviamente se refería a Red.

—¿Se conocían de antes? —Fiora preguntaba extrañada.

—Nos conocimos justo antes de conocerlas a ustedes... —Takuto volvió a comentar.

—El nos llevó a la mazmorra en donde aguardaba el Boss del piso 3... —Añadía Hayato.

—Pero después de arriesgar nuestras vidas contra ese Boss para que él pudiese tener sus objetos especiales, nos dejó tirados para irse solo —Takuto finalizó tajante y serio.

—Hasta se hizo pasar por nuestro amigo, y yo le creí —Marshall decía algo triste y cabizbajo.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala, el ambiente era incomodo y áspero para los que se encontraban dentro.

—Hmpt! Es cierto, yo los usé... Pero los usé también en su beneficio, sino pregúntenle a los objetos raros que ganaron —Red se defendía de brazos cruzados, desinteresado y con ojos cerrados.

—Sí, pero habías peleado con él antes y sabías sus patrones de ataque, pero no nos notificaste de ellos por miedo a que descubriéramos que eras un Beta Tester—Hayato le reclamaba

—Los patrones cambiaron con respecto al Beta Version, el juego completo es muy diferente a la primera versión —Explicaba ahora Red.

—¿Pruebas? —Marshall lo retaba a enseñar que eso era véridico.

—Si supiese todos los patrones de ataque de los Bosses hasta el nivel en que llegué en la versión Beta, tendría mas de la mitad del juego completado —Le dijo tajante.

—¡De todas formas nos engañaste! —Le gritó Marshall —¡Te hiciste pasar por nuestro amigo y solo nos usaste para no ir a luchar solo contra el Boss!

—Ustedes me mal interpretaron, yo solo me uní porque me reclutaron para hallar al Boss y derrotarlo, o ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdan?

—¡Ya estoy harto de ti! —Marshall gritaba muy molesto —Cuando nos enfrentemos en el torneo, ¡Te aplastaré!

—¿Ah si? Pues tendrás que ganarle a tu amigo primero, pero con tu fuerza dudo mucho que le hagas algo realmente... Ya es tarde, buenas noches —Se fue de la habitación como si nada.

—Que engreído... —Susurraba Mui.

—Ya veo porque los chicos se negaban tanto a él... —Añadía también en susurro Kat.

Marshall solo se quedó cabizbajo por la rabia e impotencia que le causo no saber que responderle a esa persona que se hizo pasar por su amigo y lo abandonó.

—MarTeach-sensei... —Fiora sufría tambien al ver la impotencia del moreno.

Reflejada en la forma de apretar sus puños, el moreno no se movía no decía nada, solo miraba al piso con rabia y dolor.

—Pues, yo iré a dormir... —Takuto se paró del sofá como si nada y se acercó al moreno —Marshall, creo que tu también necesitas descansar

En ese momento, al ver la cara de su amigo, empezaron a caer recuerdos como lluvia en la cabeza del moreno.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos a entrenar! —Decía un chico de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos marrones, no pasaba de los 8 años.<p>

—¡Sí! —Todos los demás a su alrededor adularon la propuesta.

—¿Puede ir yo igual? —Un pequeño moreno de cabello negro, ojos marrones y peinado raro preguntaba a la multitud.

—¿Tú? Pero si ni siquiera sabes hablar bien el japonés —Decía en tono de broma otro chico.

—Demonios, me equivoqué de nuevo —Se lamentaba el moreno.

—No sabe hablar, no sabe hablar —Exclamaban al unísono en tono de broma todos los chicos presentes.

Pero cierto moreno veía algo diferente, los veía como una amenaza, en su mente parecían sombras con forma de monstruos mórbidos y perturbadores.

—¡No me hagan daño! —Imploraba el pobre e inocente moreno.

* * *

><p>Fin del Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la realidad, al recordar esto, Marshall se puso pálido (pues sí un moreno poniéndose pálido). De sus manos salía sudor sin cesar, seguía cabizbajo pero más tembloroso y perturbado.<p>

—¿Está bien MarTeach-sensei? —Fiora le preguntaba preocupada.

—Sí... Solo... Necesito recostarme —Marshall se marchó a paso lento y cabizbajo de ahí.

Hubo un silencio mientras el moreno abandonaba el sitio.

—¿Qué le pasa a MarTeach-sensei, Takuwa-kun? —La pregunta era dirigida ahora para el pelinegro.

—Pues no lo sé, el tiene esos arranques y después vuelve a la normalidad... Pero si tanto quieres saber ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma? —Se fue yendo lentamente de la sala de la posada —Buenas noches.

—Yo también me iré a dormir... Mañana son los cuartos de final y necesito estar en una forma óptima, buenas noches chicas —Hayato se despedía para irse a descansar.

—... Hombres... —Mui decía esto después de suspirar.

—¿Qué se les puede hacer? —Kat preguntaba con una risita.

—Creo que nunca los podré entender... —Mia también se reía un poco.

La que si no se reía era Fiora, que si bien era pequeña y aveces infantil, también sabe comportarse de su edad, por eso estaba muy preocupada por el moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa Fiora? —Le preguntaba Mui.

—Es MarTeach-sensei... Está actuando muy raro.

—Es cierto, yo también lo vi raro... El siempre es alegre y bromista, pero esta vez estaba como algo... Perturbado —Mia decía algo confundida

—¿Qué le pasará? —Mui preguntaba.

—Si supiera... —Fiora seguía algo triste por ver a su maestro así.

—Pues si quieres saberlo solo tienes que ir y averiguarlo —Kat dió esa resolución.

—No creo que sea tan fácil, Kat-chan... —Decía algo deprimente.

—Todo se vuelve fácil cuando se trata de ayudar a una persona que aprecias —Añadía la castaña.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaba algo incrédula.

—¡Claro! O al menos eso dice Takuwa-kun...

—¿Y tú le crees a ese tipo? —Mui le preguntó con cierta duda.

—No, pero cuando lo dijo sonó romántico y me encantó —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Romántico ¿Eh? —Le decía en tono de burla Mui.

—Oh, tú cállate —Kat no estaba para bromas ahora.

—Kat-chan... Creo que Takuwa-kun tiene razón... ¡Voy a averiguar que le pasa a MarTeach-sensei! —Fiora se animaba ahora.

—¡Jeh! ¡Así me gusta! —Mui aprobada la manera de ser de la nueva Fiora.

—Pero por ahora, vámonos a dormir... Tengo sueño —Kat proclamaba a a los démas.

Todas accedieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar.  
>Pero había alguien que no descansaba, ése era Marshall, que incluso horas después no podía dormir.<p>

Azparheim, 22 de Diciembre de 2020, 2:00 AM.

"No puedo dormir... Yo... ¡Necesito hacerme más fuerte!", Marshall pensaba algo inquieto.

Paso seguido se levantó como un rayo y se escabulló de su dormitorio sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

—¿Dos de la mañana? Perfecto, tengo tiempo —Dijo mirando un reloj que marcaba la hora dicha.

Paso seguido, se cambió sus indumentarias por unas de combate y procedió a irse de la posada, pero justo cuando pasaba por la sala...

—¿MarTeach-sensei? ¿A dónde va? —Esta era la voz de Fiora, que tenía un vaso de agua en la mano y estaba vestida con una manta.

—Fiora-chan... Yo... ¡Voy a comprar leche! —Al ingenioso Marshall no se le pudo ocurrir una respuesta mas creíble y concisa que esta.

—MarTeach-sensei... Yo podré ser algo ingenua e inocente... Pero no tengo cinco años...

—Oh cierto... Que tienes diez...

—¡Tengo quince como tú! —Se enojó bastante porque su edad fue confundida.

—Oh vaya... La verdad es que te ves más pequeña que mi hermana de once.

—En fin... ¿Me puedes decir a dónde vas? —Estaba seria.

—Yo... Pues... Iré a entrenar.

—¿Entrenar? ¿Por qué a esta hora? —Estaba confundida.

—Pues... Necesito ganar experiencia para mi batalla con Takuwa-kun... Así que si me he levantado a esta hora para lograr la mayor cantidad de puntos de experiencia posibles.

—¿Por qué tan obsesionado con ganarle a Takuwa-kun? Es decir, el es poderoso... Pero tu también tienes tus habilidades.

—Tengo mis razones... Necesito ganar esa pelea cueste lo que cueste —Decía decidido.

—Bueno... Yo podría ayudarte... Si eso quieres —Decía algo sonrojada y apenada.

—Pero iré a levelear en zonas peligrosas, ¿Estás segura?

—Déjame hacerlo, aunque sea te daré alientos desde la lejanía... Pero déjame ir contigo —Estaba decidida a acompañarlo.

—Si que eres terca... Pero supongo que no tengo opción... —Exclamaba después de un suspiro.

—¡En marcha! —Gritaba emocionada.

—Silencio... Nos pueden oír —Le susurraba el moreno.

—Bueno, me cambio y nos vamos...

Paso seguido, abrió su menú y se quitó la pijama que cargaba puesta, pero por lo emocionada que estaba con el entrenamiento se olvidó de activar la opción de cambiado automático, quedando en ropa íntima.

—¡¿Eh?! Fiora-chan yo... —Estaba algo avergonzado y sonrojado el moreno.

—¡Ah! —Fiora bajó la cabeza y empezó a temblar extrañamente —¡Pervertido!

Lo siguiente en pasar ya se lo imaginan, pero seguimos con la historia, ya afuera los chicos caminaban por los bosques que rodeaban a la Ciudad de Azpahreim.  
>Marshall aún tenía marcada la cachetada que recibió de su acompañante.<p>

—Parece que este es un buen lugar para levelear —Exclamaba el moreno.

—Por ahí parece haber un rebaño de Rhinos —Señalaba Fiora al susodicho rebaño que se encontraba al oeste de su ubicación.

Eran unos "Rhinos", apariencia de un rinoceronte, pero una cornada de este monstruo y podías despedirte de tu HP en unos segundos, su cuerno está hecho de un metal extraño de nivel alto irrompible.

—¡En marcha! —El moreno exclamaba emocionado.

—¡Espera! —Fiora se vio sorprendida por la decisión del moreno.

—¡Toma esto!

Tiró una de sus clásicas cuchillas envenenadas a uno de los monstruos, por lo que este quedo sin poder moverse mientras el se montaba rápidamente en su lomo.

—¡Ahora Fiora-chan!

—¡De acuerdo!

La chica fue a toda velocidad contra el Rhino, sacó su daga y le realizó un corte frontal, pero sin mucho efecto en la acorazada armadura que lleva como piel el Monstruo.

—Perfecto —Exclamó Marshall.

Paso seguido el moreno dio un salto hacia adelante del Rhino para luego volver a saltar, esta vez de espaldas, de nuevo en dirección del Rhino.

—¡Venom Cross!

El también le realizó un corte con su daga formando una "X" en la piel del Rhino, pero tampoco haciendo mucho daño.  
>El solo se apartó un poco de su presa, para visualizar el poder de su técnica. Pero el efecto paralizante se acabó y el Rhino pudo volver a moverse.<p>

—Uno, dos, tres... —Contaba el moreno a la expectativa de un ataque de la criatura.

El Rhino avanzó bruscamente hacia el moreno, pero mucho antes de llegar al impacto, volvió a ver sus movimientos frustrados por una trampa de su oponente, en esta ocasión era un veneno, que provocaba que los HPs de la bestia bajaran rápidamente, hasta que en unos segundos estos llegaron a cero y por ende desapareció.

—Doce segundos, ¿Eh? Interesante, cada día esta mejor este veneno —Se veía orgulloso de su creación.

—¡No te quedes ahí admirando tu veneno! ¡Faltan bastantes Rhinos por derrotar! —Alertaba la pequeña peliazul.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Gyah! —Ya se disponía a atacar a otro Rhino.

Después de horas de entrenamiento duro...

Loa chicos se dieron un descanso, por lo que se desplomaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano.

—¡Wah! Hemos estado así por horas... —Fiora veía los mañaneros rayos de sol que dejaba ver el árbol entre sus hojas.

—Y aún nos queda algo de tiempo para entrenar un poco mas y luego ir a afrontar mi pelea —Sentía el viento cálido que soplaba en aquella planicie.

—Uhm... MarTeach-sensei... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Estaba algo apenada de preguntarle algo.

—Claro, pregunta.

—¿Por qué tanto empeño en derrotar a Takuwa-kun? Aún no lo entiendo.

Mientras, en la posada.

—¡Despierten holgazanes! —Mui les gritaba a los dormilones de Hayato y Takuto.

—¡En dos horas tienen combate! —Esta vez era Kat la gritona.

—Si, si... Ya sabemos —Los dos decían a regañadientes.

—¡Les preparamos un desayuno espectacular! —Mui decía algo emocionada.

—¿Y ustedes cocinan? —Les preguntó Takuto.

—Pues... No... ¡Pero lo hicimos con amor! Y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿No? —Kat respondía sonriente.

—Claro... Si nos disculpan iremos a comer en la tienda de enfrente —Hayato advertía a las chicas, mientras se dirigían ambos a la salida.

—Por favor, coman de nuestra comida, nos costó mucho trabajo —Suplicaban las dos con la típica cara de perro malherido.

—No —Negaban al unísono.

—Takuwa-kun... Me sentiría muy triste si no comes de mi comida —Formaba toda una escena de drama ante el pelinegro.

—Yato-kun... Si no comes de mi comida, te practicaré una vasectomía sin anestesia mientras duermes —Mui no es de esas "fresas" que lo piden todo con ternura y escenas dramáticas, ella te lanza amenazas aunque estas sean muy crueles y sin sentido.

—¡Wah! —Suspiraba Takuto —¿Si decimos que sí nos dejarán en paz?

—¡Claro! —Respondían las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien... Supongo que después podré ir a comer algo afuera —Hayato accedía, por lo que se fueron a probar el desayuno "especial" que les habían hecho.

Mientras, en la planicie...

—Veras... Más que una obsesión loca por ganarle a Takuwa-kun... Es la oportunidad de enfrentarme con Red y callarlo de una buena vez —Decía algo serio.

—Ya veo... —Exclamaba la peliazul.

—Aunque... También hay algo que quiero demostrarle a Takuwa-kun... Como debes saberlo, yo no nací aquí... Nací en Jamaica, pero a mis diez años, mi padre fue transferido a Japón para estudiar curas para enfermedades bio-genéticas. Por lo que... Me tuve que mudar con él y el resto de mi familia —Decía algo serio.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

* * *

><p>"No sabía japonés así que me manejaba con el inglés"<p>

—Buenos días clase, el es su nuevo compañero de clases, proviene de Jamaica —Decía el profesor de turno.

—Hi! I'm Marshall, I don't speak Japanese, but I'm actually learning that language, so I wish I'll have too many friends —Se presentaba sonriente.

—¿Y este què? —Un chico le susurraba a otro.

—No le entiendo nada —Le susurraba de vuelta.

En el salón de clases se oían susurros como estos, que dejaban con una incógnita al moreno.

—So, they don't speak English? —Ahora el que susurraba era Marshall.

—No, they're too young to understand your English level —Le respondía el profesor.

—Woah! This year gonna be rude, homie —Marshall suspiraba y se sentaba en un pupitre.

A su lado, había un chico de cabellera negra, ojos marrones y tez blanca.

—So, you're from Jamaica? —Le preguntaba el chico.

—Oh god! Finally somebody that speaks English! —A Marshall se le pusieron los ojos brillantes como monedas de oro.

—Well, my mom hired a personal english professor when I was five years —Le respondía sereno.

—Woah! I think we can be friends! What's your name?

* * *

><p>Fin del Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Ese chico era...? —Fiora tenía una noción de saber quien era.<p>

—Si, era Takuwa-kun —Marshall respondía sonriente.

—Vaya, desde el inicio fueron amigos —Estaba algo sorprendida ante esta revelación.

—Pues sí y no solo él... Yato-kun también se acercó a mi, quizás por ellos fue que aprendí el japonés más rápido... Pero no fue fácil adaptarme...

Flashback

—¡Vamos a entrenar! —Sugería Takuto con un balón de fútbol en la mano.

—¡Sí! —Todos los demás a su alrededor adularon la propuesta.

—¿Puede ir yo igual? —Marshall preguntaba con evidentes problemas gramaticales.

—¿Tú? Pero si ni siquiera sabes hablar bien el japonés —Decía en tono de broma otro chico.

—Demonios, me equivoqué de nuevo —Se lamentaba el moreno.

—¡No sabe hablar, no sabe hablar! —Exclamaban al unísono en tono de broma todos los chicos presentes.

Pero cierto moreno veía algo diferente, los veía como una amenaza, en su mente parecían sombras con forma de monstruos mórbidos y perturbadores.

—¡No me hagan daño! —Imploraba el pobre e inocente moreno.

—¡Ya déjenlo! ¡Él es parte del equipo les guste o no! —Takuto les llamaba la atención a todos los presentes.

—¡Capitán! ¡Perdónenos! —Le hacían una reverencia al chico como señal de arrepentimiento.

—Conmigo no se tienen que disculpar... Discúlpense con él —Señalaba al asustado moreno.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho Marshall! —Le ofrecían disculpas más por el temor hacía su capitán que de deseos de hacerlo.

—¿Y que dices Marshall? ¿Vendrás con nosotros —Una versión mas pequeña y rechoncha de Hayato le preguntaba.

—¡Claro que sí! —Aceptaba con cierta emoción.

—Solo no te comas todo el pollo frito para después ¡Eh! —Le puso esa condición Takuto entre risas.

Fin Flashback

—Oh, ya veo... Takuwa-kun te salvaba cuando estabas en aprietos ¿No?—Comentaba la chica.

—Algo así... Pero ahora quiero demostrarle lo contrario y decirle que puedo valerme de mi mismo y derrotarlo —Sus ojos se veían como los de todo un visionario emocionado.

—Pues en ese caso, ¡Sigamos entrenado! —Propuso Fiora.

—¡Así me gusta! —Marshall se levantó para seguir entrenando —Oh, por cierto... Gracias Fiora-chan.

—¿Por qué me agradece MarTeach-sensei? —Estaba algo confundida.

—Pues... Se me olvidó agradecerte el pollo frito que hiciste hace días... Estaba delicioso —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ah, con que era eso... —Tenía una sonrisa falsa.

—...Y también quería agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mí... De verdad eres genial —Seguía sonriente y algo sonrojado.

—... G-gr-gracias —Respondía con la cara roja, obviamente muy avergonzada.

—Por cierto, no me trates como tu maestro, solo dime "MarTeach-kun" ¿De acuerdo?

—Esta b-bien —Aún estaba algo nerviosa.

—Bueno... ¡Volvamos a entrenar! —Se fue muy animado hacia otra manada de Rhinos.

"Eres el mejor MarTeach-kun...", pensaba esto mientras miraba tiernamente como se alejaba —¡Espérame! —Salió corriendo detrás de él.

De vuelta a la posada...

Los dos chicos se encontraban abatidos, Mui y Kat no eran las mejores cocineras, bueno... Si no eran las peores estaban cerca.

—¿Qué les pareció? —Les preguntaron con una sonrisa.

—Estaba delicioso —Decía un "Noqueado" Takuto.

—Una "Delicatessen" —Se veía con nauseas a Hayato.

—Nos complace que les haya gustado, ¿Quieren más? Hicimos mucho —Mencionaba Mui.

—¡No será necesario! ¡Estamos llenos! —Negaban al unísono los abatidos.

—Oigan ¿Dónde están MarTeach-kun y Fiora-chan? —Estaba algo preocupada Mia.

—Oh, cierto... ¿No saben a dónde se fueron? ¿Takuwa-kun? ¿Yato-kun? —Preguntaba Kat algo extrañada por la situación.

—De seguro están entrenando, no creo que sea lo idóneo molestarlos... —Respondía el pelinegro con serenidad.

—¿Entrenando? ¿Para qué lo harían? —Mui no entendía el porque de ello.

—Quizás porque en una hora me enfrentará en el Sword Master... No lo sé... Creo que es por eso —Dijo en un tono que recalcaba lo obvio.

—Y... ¿Cómo sabes que están entrenando? —Kat preguntaba.

—El se pasó toda la noche diciéndolo hasta que a las dos de la mañana se paró y se fue.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tanto afán en derrotarte? —Kat seguía dudosa respecto al tema.

—No lo se, pregúntaselo tú —Le respondió algo serio, evadiendo la pregunta.

Takuto se paró de ahí y se dispuso a irse por la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntaba Kat, algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

—¿Me vas a acompañar?

—¡Yo te acompañaría a donde sea!

Inmediatamente la chica reconoció la magnitud de las palabras que había dicho y su cara se tornó rojiza como un tomate.

—N-no es como s-si yo t-te s-siguiera a t-todos lados, o algo así —Exclamaba muy apenada.

—¡Buah! —Suspiró —Solo ven, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien... —Accedió a ir, por lo que los dos se fueron.

—Yo creo que iré a buscar a Red-san... De seguro está en la Arena —Mia tambien se fue.

—Bueno solo quedamos tu y yo Yato-kun... —Declaraba Mui.

—Si yo creo que iré...

—A ninguna parte porque vas a comer la comida que sobró ¿verdad? —Mui le preguntaba al mas puro estilo "Tsundere".

—C-claro... —Decía con varias gotas de sudor en la sien.

"A este paso mis HPs llegaran a cero por envenenamiento", pensaba un preocupado Hayato.

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad...

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Kat se veía algo extrañada.

—Ven acá —La tomó de la mano y se escondieron en unos arbustos.

—Takuwa-kun... Yo... No sé si quiero hacerlo —Decía muy apenada y obviamente malpensando las acciones de Takuto —Me parece que debemos esperar al matrimonio y... ¡Es que ni siquiera tenemos una relación estable!

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Solo cállate y mira a través del arbusto.

La chica se abrió paso entre las hojas y logró divisar a dos individuos de clase "Ninja" muy conocidos atacando una manada de Rhinos.

—MarTeach-kun... Fiora-chan... ¿Para qué me trajiste a verlos? —Estaba algo extrañada.

—Muy simple, quería enseñarte el porque de su entrenamiento...

—¿No era derrotarte?

—No es solo eso... Si el me derrota a mi... El podrá enfrentarse a Red.

—¿Y por qué quiere hacer eso?

—Porque Red es un idiota y se hizo pasar por su amigo cuando solo era un aprovechado, por eso quiere darle su merecido.

—Pobre MarTeach-kun... —Se veía algo triste a la castaña.

—Kat chan... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Q-qué s-será? —Volvió a malversar las palabras de Takuto.

—¿Debería dejarlo ganar?

Al pronunciar estas palabras la castaña quedó en shock, no podía creer que su amado se rindiera, ni siquiera por algo así.

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo! —Estaba furiosa —Sino, ¡¿Qué sentido tendría el hacer este entrenamiento?!

—Tú no entiendes nada...

Takuto se levantó de ahí y se disponía a irse.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Entiendo que tú quieras hacer feliz a tu amigo!

—Si lo entiendes ¿Por qué me cuestionas?

—¡Porque ese no eres tú! ¡El Takuwa que yo conozco es valiente! ¡No le teme a nada! ¡No se da por vencido!

—A veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones...

—Pero... Esas decisiones no son propias del Takuwa que yo conozco, aprecio y quiero.

Esas revelaciones de Kat llegaron muy dentro del corazón del insípido Takuto, el cual se quedó quieto por un momento, con estas palabras retumbando en su cabeza.

—Yo... Te veré en la Arena...

"Takuwa" se empezaba a marchar del lugar rumbo al lugar de su pelea con el moreno, pero...

—¡Takuwa-kun! —Exclamaba Kat antes que se fuera —Quiero que sepas, que ganes o pierdas, siempre te apoyaré... Porque tú siempre has estado para mí, rescatándome y ayudándome... Ahora quiero estar yo para tí.

Estas palabras le venían como un balde de agua fría al corazón de nuestro héroe, que lo encontraba ¿Tierno? Pero si es Takuto Aizawa, nada le parecía tierno o lindo, a menos que fuese un fajo de billetes.

—Gracias... —Respondía con frialdad mientras se iba del lugar.

Pasadas unas horas, ya en la Arena...

—¡Y con eso acaba el combate! ¡Yato derrota a Bernset y pasa a las semifinales! —Era la voz del locutor del torneo.

En la arena se podía divisar a un victorioso Hayato, que enfundaba de nuevo su Katana y la otra cara de la moneda, un chico con una armadura plateada con unos tonos verdes estaba en el piso, derrotado.

—Buena pelea —Le decía el individuo al obeso Samurai.

—La hiciste algo interesante —Sonrió el pelinegro.

Mientras, en los vestidores...

—No es justo, ¡Yo le hubiese pateado el culo también! —La de esta quejumbrosa voz era Usagi.

—Pero no se lo pateaste a Yato-kun y por eso estas aquí —Se reía un poco de ella Ruddy.

—Yo que tú no me andaría burlando, vas a pelear contra Red-san... De seguro te dejará invalido —Bromeaba la chica conejo, que por cierto, se equipó unas orejas de conejo de juguete el día de hoy.

—Yo que tú no me descartaría tan rápido, es cierto que ese sujeto es temible, pero he entrenado mucho mis habilidades como herrero para tener una espada como esta —Tocaba la espada que se encontraba a su lado.

—Pues suerte Tiburoncín... La necesitarás.

El chico tomó su espada, se despidió con la mano de su amiga y salió a la Arena.

—¡Va a comenzar uno de los encuentros más atractivos de hoy! ¡El inquieto Ruddy contra el temible Red! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! —El locutor presentaba la pelea con estas palabras.

Los dos se miraban fijamente antes de que el encuentro comenzara, Red lo miraba con cierta indiferencia, en cambio Ruddy lo miraba con cierta ansiedad.

—¿Quién crees que gane Takuwa-kun? —Preguntaba Hayato

Los dos se encontraban en los vestidores viéndolo por la pantalla gigante que había ahí.

—Nunca he visto pelear a Ruddy, pero por lo visto... Creo que Red no tendrá problema alguno... —Respondía algo serio Takuto.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué harás?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Dejarás ganar a Marshall-kun?

Takuto se quedó viendo al piso por unos segundos, mientras recordaba las frases que cierta castaña exclamó y que hicieron que su corazón se enterneciera.

—Pensaba en hacerlo... Pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión...

—¡Jeh! Supongo que alguien como tú no se debe dejar ganar por nada...

"Aunque no me guste admitirlo... Cuando Kat-chan me pide algo no puedo resistirme", pensaba el pelinegro.

Mientras, el combate comenzó.  
>Ruddy tomó la iniciativa desenvainando su espada, tenía el filo hecho de adamantino, con incrustaciones de obsidiana, tenía una especie de dientes en el filo, era una especie de serrucho gigante.<p>

—¡Ahí voy!

Se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Red.

—¡Shark... Cut!

Su velocidad aumentó, por lo que se acercó más rápido a su oponente, llegando finalmente a su alcance y disponiéndose a realizar un combo de cortes en contra del individuo, pero sorpresivamente, todos fueron bloqueados a bocajarro por Red, que parecía muy sereno ante esta amenaza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ruddy estaba atónito.

Todo el mundo no se creía lo que había pasado.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Le preguntaba tan sereno como si lo que estuviera preguntando fuese lo más normal del mundo.

A Ruddy solo le quedó la opción de retroceder unos pasos e intentar otra cosa.

—¡Predator's Zig Zag!

Su velocidad aumentó en demasía, por lo que era muy poco visible a un ojo humano común, aprovechó esto para intentar cortes con su espada, pero Red bloqueó la mayoría y desarmó de golpe a Ruddy e inmediatamente lo pateó con fuerza hacía arriba.

—Ahora es mi turno... —Decía con una sonrisa algo maléfica Red —¡Ryuusei Blade!

Su espada se cargó con un aura parecida a un polvo estelar, y con ella realizó un corte al pobre Ruddy que venía en caída sin control por la patada propinada.  
>Resultado: "Red Wins"<p>

Todos en la Arena quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al ver este hecho... Este chico era increíblemente fuerte, dominaba técnicas únicas y nunca antes vistas, no se veía a nadie con el poder necesario para hacerle si quiera daño.

—¡Wow! ¡Increíble Red-san! —Mia adulaba a su compañero.

—Vaya, es increíblemente fuerte —Mui se veía algo asustada al ver su poder.

—Dudo que siquiera Takuwa-kun pueda con él... —Kat también se veía algo asustada.

Mientras, de vuelta a los vestidores...

—Es... Demasiado fuerte... —Hayato estaba sorprendido por su capacidad de pelea.

—No esperaba menos de él... Desde que lo vi aquella vez supe que no era cualquier cosa —Takuto declaraba serio.

—¡Con esta victoria sorprendente de Red abrimos paso a la pelea estelar de este día! ¡MarTeach contra Takuwa! —Llamaba a los chicos a la Arena.

—Ya es hora... Los seguiré desde las gradas... —Declaró Hayato.

—Espera... ¿Y Marshall-kun? —Estaba algo confundido el espadachín.

—No te preocupes, ahora aparecerá, siempre llega tarde ¿Recuerdas?

—Esperemos que sí...

Tras esas declaraciones, el "Samurai con sobrepeso" se fue a las gradas a ver el combate.  
>Por su parte, Takuto acudió a la arena.<p>

—¡Ahí ya sale Takuwa a la Arena! ¡Pero aún no hay rastro de MarTeach! —Exclamaba el locutor.

—Que raro... Siempre llegando tarde, pero se me hace extraño que Fiora-chan tampoco venga, ¿No crees Kat-chan? —Mui le preguntaba a su amiga.

Kat no le hacía caso, solo tenia ojos para el pelinegro que estaba en la Arena, lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Se habrá acobardado?", pensaba seriamente Takuto.

—Oye, ¿Sabes en donde está metido tu oponente? —El supervisor de la pelea le preguntaba al confundido espadachín.

Este solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Está bien... —Suspiró —¡Debido a que el oponente MarTeach no está presente y puntual en la Arena, declaro ganador a...!

Se oyó un estruendo retumbar en toda la Arena.

—¿Qué demo-? —Esa fue la reacción entera al oír el ruido.

—¡Echen paja! —No hay que ser un genio para adivinar de que negro provenía esa voz.

Marshall, como si de un meteorito marrón se tratara, cayó en el piso de la Arena.

—¿Llegué tarde?

—Pues, ya hay un ganador... —Decía el supervisor.

—Déjenos pelear... —Objetaba Takuto con una sonrisa.

—Bueno... Si el oponente está de acuerdo... ¡Que empiece el combate! —Exclamó —Pero después pagas el vidrio que rompiste.

—¡Takuwa-kun! ¡Te haré polvo! —Declaraba con convicción el moreno.

—¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes! —El pelinegro sacaba a escena su espada.

El primero en atacar fue el moreno, que arrojó sus características dagas envenenadas a la humanidad de Takuto, pero este las bloqueo con rapidez y la ayuda de su espada.

—Genial, ¡Una apertura!

Marshall logró que Takuto dejara un espacio en su retaguardia que aprovechó para lanzarle una daga que contenía veneno.

—¡Gwah! ¿Acaso este veneno es...? —Se sacaba de encima la daga el pelinegro.

—Si, Paphilia —Reía el moreno.

—¿Paphilia? —Mui estaba extrañada al oír ese nombre.

—Paphilia es un veneno que MarTeach-kun lleva mucho tiempo desarrollando... —Hayato aparecía ante las dos chicas.

—Y eso no es todo, ese veneno es completamente letal, una dosis y tu HP se reducirá a cero —La de esta voz era Fiora, que aparecía desde las sombras.

Kat al oír esto, solo miraba muy preocupada a Takuto, no importaba que los dos fueran sus amigos, ella tenía un claro favorito.

—¿És posible crear venenos aquí en SAO? —Mui estaba confundida.

—Todo es posible con la alquimia —Declaraba Hayato.

—Y los materiales que usó en ese veneno son puramente de nivel 10, por lo que el efecto te altera de diferentes maneras —Añadía Fiora.

—¿Quieren decir que...? —Mui estaba impactada con lo que sucedía.

—Si Takuwa-kun no hace algo rápido, puede olvidarse de ganar —Decía seriamente Hayato.

Mientras, en el campo de batalla el pelinegro sufría por el efecto del veneno que corría por sus digitales venas y causaba que sus HPs se debilitaran, ademas del dolor que infligía en su cuerpo.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! —Declaraba Marshall —¡Cross Strike!

Sacó una cuchilla y se dispuso a rematar a un acabado "Takuwa", pero un milagro sucedió.

—¡Tu puedes Takuwa-kun! ¡Recuerda! ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡Mientras haya esperanza siempre te animaré y estaré aquí para ti! —Gritaba a todo pulmón la castaña que había hecho estremecer el corazón del serio espadachín, Kat.

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Takuto se acelerara a tal manera que, a pesar del dolor, seguiría luchando, por ella.  
>Este se paró del suelo pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo para esquivar el golpe de Marshall, el cual seguía avanzado a toda velocidad hacía el espadachín.<p>

El moreno impactó, una nube de polvo se levantó y la Arena entera se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —Mui estaba boquiabierta con lo que había pasado.

—¿MarTeach-kun ganó? —Fiora estaba también sorprendida por el desenlace de la pelea.

"No se ha manifestado el cartel del ganador... Así que...", pensaba Hayato —¡Jeh! Definitivamente Takuwa-kun, cada vez me impresionas más.

La nube de humo se disipó y el resultado del choque se divisó, el puño de Marshall Takuto paró.

—Imposible... —Marshall estaba incrédulo, su veneno definitivamente no podía fallar.

—Siempre y cuando haya una persona que crea en mi... No me daré por vencido —Takuto estaba decidido, no iba a perder, no mientras aquella persona crea en él.

A Marshall Takuto pateó, al cielo de la Arena lo mandó, y para alcanzarlo desde el piso se impulsó.

—¡Dragon Dive!

La ya conocida técnica ejecutó, el dragón se manifestó y de un una estocada de su espada, en el suelo hundió.

"Takuto wins", señalaba el cartel.

"Supongo que aún me falta para alcanzar tus habilidades, amigo", Marshall pensó con una sonrisa.

Del piso Marshall se levantó, felicitó a Takuto y lo curó, y con una vuelta a la posada la pelea terminó.

Horas más tarde, en la posada...

—Estoy hecho polvo —Marshall declaraba mientras se sentaba en el sofá a descansar.

—Peleaste muy bien MarTeach-kun... Casi lo logras —Fiora le sonreía al moreno.

—Bueno, si no es porque es Takuwa-kun al que tengo en frente ganaba.

—Nadie pensó que te recuperarías como lo hiciste —Declaraba Hayato.

—Bueno... De alguna manera, tuve energías extras —Miraba a Kat de reojo.

Kat solo estaba parada en la cocina algo sonrojada por la mirada del pelinegro, mientras Mui le daba palmadas en la espalda con una cara pícara, obviamente para molestarla.

—Oye, Takuwa-kun... —Hablaba Marshall, serio por primera vez en el juego.

—Dime —Dije también serio.

—No creas que te deje mi puesto en el torneo para nada... ¡Quiero que le ganes a Red!

—Por su puesto.

—Por cierto, ¿En donde estará? Me tiene algo preocupada —Mia representaba en su cara lo que decía, preocupación.

De repente, el citado entraba por la puerta principal como si nada.

—¿En dónde estabas? —Le preguntó Takuto seriamente.

—No te preocupes en donde estaba, preocúpate por la pelea de mañana —Dijo sereno para dirigirse a su cuarto.

—¡Jeh! Que engreído... —Hayato añadía.

—Takuwa-kun... Suerte para ti y para mi maestro mañana —Le dijo la tierna Mia.

—Oh, gracias... Supongo que yo también iré a descansar...

Azparheim, 23 de Diciembre de 2020, 11:00 AM

—¡Sean bienvenidos a otro día del torneo más prestigioso de todo Aincrad! ¡Los que son amantes de las peleas son privilegiados de ver estas semifinales! ¡Ya están en la Arena los guerreros! ¡Takuwa contra Red! —Era la voz del locutor de nuevo presentando la pelea.

Todo estaba listo para comenzar, pero...

—¡Que empiece la operación!

De repente, varias explosiones aparecieron en las gradas de la Arena.  
>El pánico invadió en la fiesta<p>

* * *

><p>Vaya, espero que lo aprecien... Me costó mucho hacerlo, creo que es el capitulo más largo que he hecho y vaya que si me tomó tiempo el hacerlo, así que solo espero que les guste y comenten uwu.<p>

Preguntas para el siguiente capitulo:

1-¿Quién ganará, Takuto o Red?

2-¿Qué serán esas explociones?

3-¿Quiénes están detrás de la operación gema del Rey?

4-¿Alguna vez perderá Takuto? XD

5-¿Takuto estará enamorado de Kat?

6-¿Ruddy habrá quedado invalido?

7-¿Les gusta la nueva portada? ewe

8-¿Reviews? ewe

Por cierto, quiero avisar algo, como no se si voy a poder actualizar regularmente, quiero hacerles una propuesta, voy a abrir una cuenta en DevianArt y publicaré viñetas parecidas a los dibujos de la portada, así no se quedarán tanto tiempo sin contenido publicado (No es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer (?) además podrían conocer más a fondo a los personajes y reírse un rato uwu)

Sin más que añadir, les ha hablado GaboA7X y les deseo buenas noches invezilos ewe


End file.
